A Moment in Time
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: AU Fiction/Set against 9/11.Cena and the others are FDNY Firefighters on 9/11.While in the towers,Cena saves the life of a woman. After the dust settles,He finds himself falling for n they start a relationship under this difficult situation?Or will that day be too much to overcome. Cena/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my newest story. I hope you like it. Please review!_

_Summary: A FDNY Firefighter falls in love with a woman he saved in the towers on 9/11. _

_A/n: This story is a romantic love story set against the tragedy of 9/11. I hope you will like it. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. I was not in the World Trade Center that day so, I only know what I have read about it and seen on TV. I have nothing but respect for everyone involved that day and my thoughts and prayers are still with the families effected by it. Once again, this story is fiction and is only set against 9/11 as the background._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs._

_

* * *

_

_Prologue inside the North Tower of the World Trade Center _

_ September 11, 2001_

Hailey Logonov woke up from being unconscious on the floor wondering what happened. She had been on her way to her office on the 81st floor of the North Tower of the World Trade Center after going to the 10th floor to see a colleague.

The 29 year old blond worked as a financial planner for Bank of America. She had worked at the Trade Center office for almost two years. She was from Bronxville, NY. Her parents, James and Claire, were both lawyers. She had moved to Manhattan to go to NYU and after graduating with honors and a business degree, she decided to stay there.

Hailey got up from the floor and looked around her. All she saw was debris around her at first. She realized that she was on the 78th floor in the sky lobby. She had stopped there to change elevators to get to her floor. She had no idea what had happened. She saw some people near her including her boss, Dave Batista.

"Dave, what happened?" Hailey asked him.

"I don't know but we should get to our office." Dave said going to the elevator and heading up.

Hailey just stood there. She wasn't sure going to her office was a good thing since she had no idea what had happened. She just felt the building shake and heard a loud crash. The buildings often swayed during wind and rain but shaking was something it had never done while she had worked there.

She decided to start down the stairs and get out of the building. She was taught if you have no idea what is going on, get out. She walked over to the stairwell and started down. Luckily the stairwell was somewhat clear of debris. But it was also filled with people trying to get out of the building and no one seemed to know what was going on.

_Outside the North Tower of the World Trade Center_

"Okay, we have thousands of people inside the tower. We will take the elevator to the sky lobbies and go from there." Lt. Chris Jericho told his team which consisted of Randy Orton, John Cena, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. "Once we establish a chain of command, we will start our rescue."

"Chris, do you think we can get to the impact zone?" John asked as they looked up. He had a feeling that no one above where the plane hit would get out alive.

"We will try. We will check each floor and evacuate the building. Stay together and do not get separated." Chris said as they headed into the building.

They immediately walked over to Jason Reso who was the Deputy Chief. He was handing out assignments.

"Jason, where do you want my team?" Chris asked his long time friend.

"Get up to the sky lobby on the 44th floor. I think the elevators are still working. If not, take the stairs. We have to get there and then we can take the other elevators to the top to evacuate." Jason replied.

"Alright. That is what I figured." Chris headed to the elevator which was not working so he and his team headed up the stairs.

They knew they had a long walk ahead but there were thousands of people who needed rescuing. They started up the stairs and began to check each floor for people. The ones they came across where making their way out of the building.

Two people who had never met where going to cross paths on the darkest day in history. Neither knew the other even existed until that day. But it would form a bond between them and bring love out of something so terrible.

Please Reivew and let me know how you like. Just a short chapter to get your interest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three days before September 11.**

"_**Erin, come on. You love eating at the Windows on the World." Hailey said to her friend as they headed up to the 106**__**th**__** floor of the North Tower of the World Trade Center. Hailey worked 25 floors below the restaurant.**_

"_**I know I do. But I thought we would be eating lower on the ground today. Hailey, we shopped the whole day and I wanted to eat lower on the ground. I have a big story tomorrow." The 26 year old shoulder length brunette said to her friend. Erin was a reporter for the New York Post. She and Hailey had gone to NYU together. Erin and Hailey were so different that it was a wonder that they were friends. Erin's parents were divorced and she had a sister while Hailey's parents were still married and she was an only child.**_

"_**Erin, we are already here. So, let's just enjoy a nice dinner." **_

_**They arrived at the sky lobby on the 78**__**th**__** floor and took another elevator to the restaurant. When they arrived, they were seated at a table by one of the windows. Hailey loved the view from the restaurant.**_

"_**Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked the girls.**_

"_**Yes, I'll have a Manhattan." Hailey replied.**_

"_**A Cosmo." Erin said to him. Once he had left, Erin turned to her friend. "So, Hailey, you still haven't told me what this whole day was for."**_

"_**Can't I just want to spend a girls day out?" Hailey replied looking over the menu.**_

"_**You can but you have been so busy with work lately that there has to be a reason."**_

"_**Alright. Adam and I broke up and I needed some girl time."**_

"_**When did you and Adam break up?" Erin knew it was coming. She never thought that Hailey, a financial planner and Adam, a musician, were a good match.**_

"_**Two weeks ago." **_

"_**And you are just now telling me. What happened?" Erin was shocked that Hailey didn't tell her sooner.**_

"_**I've been busy with work." **_

"_**Have you decided on your meal?" The waiter asked bringing their drinks.**_

"_**Yes, I will have the salmon." Hailey replied.**_

"_**The chicken picanta." Erin said to him. She once again turned to Hailey. "What happened between you and Adam?"**_

"_**We want different things and I think he was cheating anyway."**_

"_**Hailey, did you really think it would work out?"**_

"_**No, I knew it wouldn't."**_

"_**You were having fun with him, right?"**_

"_**Yes. We were having fun that's it. I just want to find that person. The one who is for me. The person who wants what I do. My destiny."**_

"_**Hay, you will find him one day probably when you least expect it." Erin had to laugh at Hailey. She was such a romantic. She believed in destiny and fate. That everything happens for a reason. All their friends loved to kid Hailey about it. **_

"_**Yeah. So, what about you? Anyone in your life that you haven't told me about."**_

"_**No. I really thought Mike and I were going to make it. But he is nothing but a loser. He is so focused on being a record executive that he had no time for me."**_

"_**Well hopefully things will get better for us." Hailey smiled as their dinner was brought.**_

"_**I hope so." **_

_**They finished their dinner and headed to their apartments. Both had busy days the next day. **_

_**John watched as the guys played pool while he was cooking. It was just his turn to do so. Every one of them took turns cooking. He loved being a firefighter as did most everyone in his company. John had been a firefighter for almost ten years.**_

"_**Yo, Cena. How is dinner coming?" Randy Orton said to his best friend. Randy, like John, had been a firefighter for almost ten years.**_

"_**Patience, Orton. You don't want half cook food do you? Besides didn't Cheyanne fed you before your shift?" John replied kidding him.**_

"_**No. She was out with my sister. So, I need food."**_

"_**Guys, we are trying to watch the game." Cody Rhodes told them.**_

"_**Chill, Rhodes." Randy replied as Chris, one of their lieutenants, came in.**_

"_**Alright, where is DiBiase?" Chris asked his team.**_

"_**He switched with Bourne." John replied.**_

"_**Then where is Evan?"**_

"_**Right here." Evan said coming into the room. "Someone locked me in the bathroom."**_

"_**Sorry, man, you're the rookie." Randy said with a laugh as John, Chris and Cody joined in.**_

"_**Funny." Evan said walking into the kitchen. He knew as the rookie, the guys loved to play jokes on him and give him a hard time. He had only been a firefighter for six months.**_

"_**Alright, guys, dinner." John said sitting everything on the table. **_

_**Everyone sat down and started eating. No one talked as they all eat the pasta and salad.**_

"_**Well, Cena, why don't you cook more often?" Cody asked.**_

"_**Because we take turn, Rhodes. You know that. Besides, I'm not spending all my time cooking for you guys." John replied.**_

"_**Yeah, he is practicing for when he find the one." Randy kidded him.**_

"_**Don't worry, John. She's out there." Chris said getting up. "Now, I'm off to the office. You guys get some rest."**_

"_**Alright, rookie. You have dish duty." Cody said to Evan.**_

"_**When don't' I." Evan said getting up and heading to the sink.**_

_**Once everything was wash, they relaxed a little. They knew that down time was few and far between. You never knew when the alarm would sound and they would be off. **_

"_**John, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Randy said as he and John were in the sleeping area. He noticed John's face when he kidded him. "I didn't mean anything by it."**_

"_**I know. I just am ready to find that person." **_

_**John was ready. His last few relationships didn't work out because of his job. Most of them couldn't deal with the danger of him being a firefighter. All he wanted was to find the right person.**_

"_**She's out there and you will find her. When it is time the right." **_

"_**Yeah. Thanks, Randy."**_

"_**No problem. Now, let's rest before we have an alarm."**_

_**Both went right to sleep. Randy knew that John was ready to settle down. He and Cheyanne had tried to set John up but no one they set him up with worked out. And Randy wondered what type of girl would work with John.**_

**_Please Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. I'm glad you like it.**_

**_I hope you will continue to like it as more drama and soon the Tuesday comes._**

* * *

_**Two days before September 11.**_

"**Kinley, I think you should let me and Randy set you up with one of the guys in his company." Cheyanne Orton said to her sister-in-law. They were in the kitchen of the Orton house. Randy was soon to be off his twenty four shift and they all were having breakfast.**

"**No. We tried that. Remember John." Kinley replied. She laughed when she thought about her and John's date. They had dinner and a movie and soon realized that they were not compatible.**

"**Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean someone else in his company isn't for you." The 25 year old brunette replied. She and Randy had been married going on two years and were expecting a little girl in three short months.**

"**Chey, I'm not really interested right now." The 29 year old dark brunette said as they made breakfast. "So, did you and my brother pick any names for my niece?"**

"**We picked a few. We like Abby, Olivia, Maggie and Gracie." **

"**Those are cute."**

"**Yeah. My favorite is Olivia but don't think Randy really likes it."**

"**What don't I like?" Randy asked coming in. He and the guys usually work twenty four on and forty eight off.**

"**The name Olivia for our daughter." Cheyanne replied kissing her husband.**

"**I just don't like the name. We should name her Maggie."**

"**I think we should talk about it some more."**

"**Yeah. I'm going to take a shower and change. Be back." Randy kissed her again and headed upstairs. Once he was done, he headed back downstairs for breakfast.**

"**So, how was your shift?" Cheyanne asked as they ate.**

"**Pretty slow actually. We had a few false alarms and a warehouse fire. It was John's day to cook, so, you know I ate good." Randy laughed knowing she was going to ask that next.**

"**I'm glad about that. He so needs someone else other you guys to cook for."**

"**Chey, he will find the right one on his own. We have tried to set him up and nothing works out."**

"**I know. So, I have you for the next two days right?"**

"**Yes, so what do you want me to do?" He knew she had something.**

"**I want to paint the nursery and decide on the theme."**

"**Alright." Randy knew there was no need to argue with her. She always got her way.**

"**Good. So, Kinley, are you going to hang out with us some more or do you have to work?" **

"**I have to work. I'm on call for the hospital today." She said getting up and getting her stuff together. "Call me later."**

**She soon left and headed to the hospital. She knew that her brother and his wife only wanted her to be happy but she wasn't sure if she was ready to date again. **

**Ted arrived at the fire house not long after Randy left. He had been running late due to his date the night before.**

"**DiBiase, you're late." Wade Barrett, another Lieutenant, said to him.**

"**Sorry. Won't happen again." Ted said before heading to the kitchen. "John, why are you still here?"**

"**Because I couldn't leave until you got here." John said somewhat irritated with him.**

"**Sorry. My date and I were having a great time."**

"**Yeah. Who was she this time?"**

"**Just an actress. We had a good time but I don't' see it going anywhere."**

"**Yeah, I figured." John said getting his stuff together. "Later, Ted."**

**Ted was a somewhat serial dater right now. John knew eventually Ted would settle down it was just finding him the right girl. John headed home after the leaving the firehouse. He called his parents and told them he would come and see them in a few days.**

"**DiBiase, you are cooking and on dish duty because you were late." Wade said to him.**

"**Great." Ted hated working with Wade. He always punished anyone who was late no matter who it was or the reason.**

"**Well, DiBiase, how did you get on our shift?" Skip Sheffield asked him.**

"**I switched with Bourne who apparently switched with Jack."**

"**I see." Skip headed off to the TV room leaving Ted to make breakfast.**

**Ted began making breakfast for the company. He hoped things would be calm. He was back on his own shift on Tuesday and he was looking forward to it.**

**Hailey and Erin arrived at Alice's Tea Cup for brunch. Erin wanted to talk to Hailey about the guy she had just met. Kinley was supposed to meet them but she got call to the hospital.**

"**So, Erin, tell me about the guy." Hailey asked as they ordered.**

"**His name is Evan and he is a firefighter."**

"**Really. And where did you meet him?"**

"**We bumped into each other at the grocery store. He is very cute."**

**Hailey laughed. "So, do you have a date with him?"**

"**Yep. Wednesday night. I can't wait."**

"**I'm glad for you. It's about time you meet someone nice and everyone knows firefighters are nice."**

"**Yeah." **

**They laughed and talked the rest of the time. Both knew this would probably be the last time they would get together before next weekend. They tried to make it a point to meet on the weekends and hang out. They try to do it at least one other day in the week provided their schedules worked out.**

**No one knew the coming week would test them all and bring such tragedy into their lives.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to Kinley Orton, RKOsgirl92, hardrhodescenafan1 and for all the reviews. You guys are awesome._

_Thanks to everyone who read, alerted and favorited this story. Please Review._

* * *

_One day before September 11._

John arrived at the gym and found Randy and Evan already working out. He figured Ted would be late, he always was.

"John. Glad you could make it." Randy said when John joined them.

"Well, we needed to work out. Where is Ted?" John asked as they each started on a piece of equipment.

"He is running late as always." Evan replied. He and Ted had been friends forever even though Ted had been a firefighter longer than him.

"I only think he is on time for work." John laughed.

"Yep." Randy said as Ted walked up.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"We expect it from you." Randy kidded him.

"Yeah, yeah." Ted laughed as they continue their workout.

The gym was filled with firefighters working out. Once they were finished working out, the guys headed to Walker's Restaurant and Bar for some food. It was a bar that they often hung out in.

"So, Randy how is Cheyanne and the baby?" John asked as they ate their burgers.

"Good. I have spent my last few days painting the nursery. Cheyanne decided on a ladybug theme." Randy replied.

"That's great." He was happy for his friend and Cheyanne was a great girl but he couldn't help but want something like that. He wasn't like Ted a serial dater. He wanted something more. Cody was engaged and getting married the following weekend and Evan had been talking constantly about a girl he had just met who he was convinced was his dream girl.

"Hey, John, don't worry about it. You will find the right one." Randy knew John was ready to settle down. That was why he had set him up with Kinley but both Kinley and John decided they were better as friends.

"I know. So, Ev, tell us about the girl you met?" John asked the young rookie.

"Her name is Erin. She is a writer for the New York Post. We literally bumped into each other at the grocery store. We have a date Wednesday night."

"That's great, Ev." Ted replied. "Now, let me tell you about the girl I met yesterday."

"Didn't you just have a date with an actress?" Randy asked him.

"Yeah but that was just for fun. This one is a dancer on Broadway and I think we can hit it off."

"You mean you can get with her." Evan laughed knowing Ted just wanted to have some fun with her.

"Well yeah."

"Ted, do you think you will ever find a girl you can be faithful to?" John asked as they continued to talk.

"I think I will. I just haven't found her yet. But once I do, she will be the only one."

The guys laughed because they weren't sure Ted would ever find a girl like that but they knew anything was possible. They watched as some more firefighters came in. They could see some where just off shift.

"So, Randy, how is Kinley?" John asked.

"She is good. Cheyanne is trying to set her up."

"That's great. She needs someone great."

"Yeah but Kinley told her not too. Cheyanne thinks that one of the guys would be good for Kinley."

"Any suggestions?"

"No. But I'm sure if Cheyanne has someone in mind, she will tell me. Well, guys, I'm out of here. I want to spend some time with Cheyanne before my shift tomorrow." Randy paid the bill and left leaving John, Evan and Ted.

"So, Ev, you're back on our shift tomorrow, right?" John asked him.

"Yep. Jack is back from his honeymoon with Eve so, he is back on his shift."

"Good. Well, I'm out of here. See you guys tomorrow eight a.m." John paid his bill left.

"DiBiase, Bourne. What's up with you?" Jack Swagger said coming up to them.

"Jack, how was the honeymoon?" Evan asked his friend.

"It was awesome. Mexico was beautiful and I got to spend it with the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Spoken like a true newlywed." Evan kidded him.

"Guys, I'm out." Ted said paying and leaving. He didn't want to hear about Jack's honeymoon.

"It's hard to believe you and Eve had been married only a week."

"I know. So, what about you? Any new girls I should know about?"

"I met one the other day and I think it could be something. We have a date Wednesday night."

"Awesome. I hope it works out." Jack said just as Chris Masters joined them.

"Guys." Chris said sitting down.

"Chris, how are things?" Jack asked.

"Good. Jillian and Karlie are good. It's weird to be a dad." Chris laughed. He and his wife, Jillian, had just a little girl a week before.

"I'm sure it is." Evan and Jack laughed just as Cody walked up.

"Cody, I thought you would be with Kelly." Jack said to him.

"God no. She is in wedding mode. She just says it's so close and we have so much to do when I know she has done it all." Cody said before taking a drink of his beer.

"Well it will probably get worse as the wedding gets closer. It's only what five days away." Jack asked.

"Yeah. Well, Jack, we will be two newlyweds." Cody laughed.

"Yeah." Jack laughed. "Well, guys, I'm going home. See you later."

Soon everyone went home. None of them knew what was coming and how things would change their lives forever or how the day would change their lives and some of their friends wouldn't make it back. As they all celebrated the good in their lives, they had no idea of the sadness that was coming.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

_The Morning of September 11. _

John woke up early and went for a run before heading to the firehouse. He, Randy, Ted, Cody, Chris, Jack and Evan were on shift that day with Lt. Jericho. They were part of one of the best firehouses in the city, the first responders. After his run, John showered and headed to the firehouse. He was one of the ones who were always early. He knew Evan would be there first because he was the proby and was suppose to make sure there was coffee by the time the others got there.

Evan was already there when John arrived.

"Evan, how's it going?" John asked coming into the kitchen. As he thought, Evan already had made the coffee. John poured him a cup and sat down. The time was 7:45.

"Good." Evan replied while continuing to clean the kitchen and make sure breakfast was ready when the other guys came in and they could sit down to eat.

"What time did you get here?"

"7."

"Morning guys." Randy said walking in the kitchen and getting a cup of coffee. "Breakfast looks good."

The other guys soon came into the kitchen and they were soon eating breakfast. The guys had every meal together when they were on duty.

Hailey, Erin, and Kinley were sitting in the Windows on the World restaurant having breakfast before each one went to work. Hailey only had to go down 25 floors to work.

"So, Hailey, why did we have to meet at your work?" Kinley asked her friend. The two had met when Hailey did some volunteer work with the domestic violence group that Kinley worked for.

"Because I have a meeting downstairs at 8:30." Hailey replied. Her office was on the 81st floor while her meeting was on the 10th floor. "I wanted us to meet today because this is going to be a busy week for me."

"Alright." Kinley replied as they started eating.

"Hailey, I don't know why you like this view." Erin said kidding her friend. Erin was the one of them who really didn't care for heights.

"I just do. I think it's why I like working here. Good thing I'm not afraid of heights." Hailey laughed.

They soon finished breakfast and headed out. All three took one last look at the people in the restaurant as the elevator doors closed. The time was 8:15.

Cheyanne arrived at St. Vincent's Hospital where she worked. She was just starting her twelve hour shift in the ER. The time 8 a.m.

"Cheyanne, how are you today?" Michelle, another nurse, asked her. Michelle was also married to a firefighter, Deputy Chief, Jason Reso.

"Good. I've had Randy home the last two days. He went back to work today." Cheyanne answered as they got their assignments. "Did you have Jason for the last few days?"

"Yes. It was great. We have some family time with the girls." She and Jason had three girls: Sarah-5, Anna-3 and Emma-5 months.

"That's great. Randy and I decorated the nursery and decided on a name."

"What name?" Michelle asked as they were getting some charts.

"Gracie Rebecca Orton." Cheyanne replied.

"I like it." Michelle smiled.

They were soon on their different ways to exams room. They wondered how busy the ER would be that day. It was a Tuesday and they figured not very busy.

Hailey said goodbye to Kinley and Erin at the 10th floor elevator. They continued down to the lobby and out of the building to where they each worked.

"Hailey, here is the information you wanted." Brie Bella said to her handing her the file she asked for.

"Thanks, Brie." Hailey took the file and went to the office next door. She spoke with Michael Cole for a few minutes before heading up to her office.

She took the elevator to the 44th sky lobby then another elevator to the 78th floor where she would take one more to her office on the 81st floor. The time 8:45 a.m.

Hailey had just stepped out of the elevator on the 78th floor when she felt the building shake. She was thrown to the ground by a bystander. When she woke up, she was in the sky lobby. She saw the debris near her and the people standing. She saw her boss nearby and asked him what happened. He didn't know but said they should get to their office which was three floors above.

She didn't follow him. She wasn't sure going to her office was a good idea. She had been told if she had no idea what had happened to get out of the building. That was what her dad had always told her. So, she started down the stairs toward the outside.

John and the guys were sitting around after breakfast when the alarm sounded. There had been a plane accident at the World Trade Center and they were to go. They geared up and got onto the truck and headed to the tower not knowing what they might find.

They had no idea what the damage would be once it was over and how their world would never be the same again.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome_

_Warning: This chapter starts what it was like in the tower and what happened outside. Be advised that there will be some things that might be difficult to read. Just a warning because bad things happened that day._

* * *

_September 11, 2001 _

_Inside the North Tower of the World Trade Center after the first plane hit_

"Alright, here is the plan. John, take Jack, Cody and Masters and get up to the sky lobby on 44th floor. Once there, assess the situation and let us know." Lt. Jericho told his team. "Randy, Evan, and Ted, you are with me."

The team split and each one heading into a different stairwell to get to the impact zone. As they headed up the stairs, they saw people from the floors heading down to safety. As they continued to climb, they heard the loud banging on the outside. John knew immediately it was people jumping from the upper floors. He knew it must be bad if people were jumping instead of waiting to be rescued.

"Alright, guys, I know you know what that sound is. We have to remain calm and get to where we need to be. Watch out for anyone who might need assistance." John said as they climb the stairs. He had known immediately that people above the impact might not make it out.

They searched each floor to evacuate it. They were coming up on the Twelveth floor when they heard a crash. They had no idea that the other tower had been hit until they heard it on the radios.

"Be advised. Another plane hit." They heard crackle over their radios. "We are evacuating the south tower. Repeat Tower two hit."

"Alright, guys, let's get where we need to be." John said as they ignored the radios and headed up.

Cheyanne and the people in the ER were watching the news and knew what happened. They were preparing for the critical people to be brought to the hospital.

"Make sure the trauma rooms are clear and all non-emergent patients have been moved. Any emergent patients left see about admitting them or moving them." Dr. Shawn Michaels, the head of the ER, said to the nurse and other doctors. "We need our trauma kits together. Make sure we have plenty of Morphine and other pain killers. Just double check everything. We will have a lot of people coming in as we are the closest hospital to the trade center."

Once he told them what to do, the nurses and doctors started getting things together and began following their disaster protocol. Just as they had everything ready, the patients started coming in. Cheyanne knew that Randy and the others were there and she hoped and prayed they were fine.

Erin watched with her colleagues what was going on. She hadn't been assigned to go to the trade center for the story so, she was watching. She saw the second plane hit and saw where the first had. She knew that Hailey's office wasn't that far below the impact and she prayed that Hailey was okay. She knew that Hailey had said she had a meeting downstairs at 8:30 on the 10th floor. The first plane had hit at 8:46, so she prayed that Hailey was still on the 10th floor and had gotten out. She called Hailey's office first.

"_Hey, you have reached the office of Hailey Logonov. I'm unable to take your call at the moment so leave me a message and a number where you can be reached and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you."_

"Hailey, please call me and let me know you are okay. This is Erin." Erin hung up and dialed Hailey's cell phone. Once again she got voicemail.

"_Hey, it's Hailey. I can't get to the phone because I'm out living my life. Leave me a message."_

"Hailey, please call me as soon as you get this. I need to know you are okay." Erin again hung up. She decided to call Kinley and see if maybe she had talked to Hailey.

"Hello." Kinley said answering.

"Kinley, its Erin. Have you talked to Hailey?"

"Not since we left the trade center." Kinley replied. She, like everyone else, was watching what was going on and she was worried about Hailey as well.

"I called her office and cell phone and got voicemail each time. Do you think she got out?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"If you hear from her, let me know."

"I will." Kinley hung up. She was not only worried about Hailey but her brother and his friends as well. She hoped that Randy and the guys were okay.

Randy, Chris, Cody and Evan headed up a different stairwell from the others and headed up toward the impact. They, like the others, past people coming down. Some where injured while others were helping them. They had heard the sounds of the plane hitting the other building as well.

"Be advised. We are evacuating the south tower of all civilians." They heard over the radio. They also heard the banging of the bodies hitting the ground. It was a sickening sound.

"Alright, guys, we have to get to the impact and help the wounded. We have no idea what is going on in the tower two so, keep your focus on this tower." Chris said as they continued to climb.

Both set of teams were heading higher up. They had no idea what was coming. They helped and cleared the floors as they went along with the other firefighters.

John and the others were coming upon the 44th floor. It was then that John noticed a woman sitting down trying to catch her breath. He stopped to help her.

"Miss, are you okay?" He asked her. She looked up at him and he noticed her bright blue eyes first.

"Can't breathe." She managed to get out. It was obvious to him that she wouldn't be able to go down the stairs alone. She would never make it out.

"Guys, go on up and meet up with Chris and the others. I'm going to help her down." John told them.

"John, are you sure?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah. Meet up with the others. Once I get her out and to a care center, I will be back."

"Alright. You heard him up we go."

John watched as Jack, Chris Masters, and Cody headed up the stairs. He then turned his attention to the girl. He had no idea when he would see the others again but right then, she was his priority. Once she was safely out, he would come back and meet back up with his team.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning: This chapter comtains more detail from inside the tower. Be warned it might be difficult to read but I tried to make it not so bad._

* * *

_Inside the North Tower_

After watching his team continue their track up the stairs, John turned his attention back to the girl. She was still having trouble breathing. Even with what was going on, he noticed how pretty she was.

"Okay, Miss, just relax. I'm going to get you out of here." He told her. "What is your name?"

"Hailey." She replied.

"Okay, Hailey. I'm John and I'm going to get you out of here. Do you have asthma or anything?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Do you have an inhaler?"

"Not on me. It's in my office." She managed to get out.

"Okay. Not to worry." He took his oxygen off and gave her some to regulate her breathing. As he did, he could see the smoke and dust behind him. "Okay, we need to get down these stairs into the lobby."

He helped her up and they started down the stairs. They were going at a pretty pace but still not as fast as he knew they probably needed too. As they made their way down the stairs, you could smell the jet fuel. It got stronger as they made their way down. There were people in front of them going at a steady pace but it was hard with the smoke and dust in the stairwell.

As they walked down the stairs, you could see that other people were hurt as well. Many were badly burn and their skin red and peeling. John knew the upper floors were worst than the firefighters had originally thought.

"Be advised. This is Cena from Ladder 2 Engine 25. I'm making my way down stairwell A. I have a woman having trouble breathing and others near us badly burned. Have paramedics standing by with oxygen." John said over his radio. He knew from experience that sometimes the radio didn't work well inside the tower. He just hoped that he was heard at the command center.

As they made their way down the stairs, the smoke and dust seemed to not be as bad. But it was still there as they walked down the stairs. They were now on the 30th floor and descending.

Jack and the others continued to climb higher. They were soon on the 60th floor. They noticed the people descending and told them to continue as they continued up.

Randy and the others on that team were soon on the 35th floor. They had helped a few people get down and cleared some floors.

They were getting ready to ascend when they felt the tower shake and sway. Chris and Ted headed to the windows on one side to see while Randy and Evan went to the other. Chris and Ted saw that the south tower was gone. Chris knew if that one had collapses this one could too.

"Alright, guys, we need to get out of the tower immediately." Chris told them. They soon headed back down the stairs.

John had felt the building shake and sway. He wasn't sure what had happened but he knew they needed to get out of the building immediately. They were now on the 20th floor.

Cheyanne was busy with patients from the tower and didn't know the south tower had fallen until she went back to a patient's room. Her first thought was that Randy and his team were close to it or in it and she prayed that he had not been in the tower that fell. She closed her eyes for a minute to say a quick pray for Randy and everyone else there.

Erin watched the south tower collapse and feared that the north tower would be next. She was amazed that just an hour or so earlier, she had been at the top of the north tower. She was grateful that Hailey had the early meeting so, they were long gone before the plane hit. She had a feeling that no one above where the plane hit would survive. She and her colleagues watched in horror as the people jumped out of the windows. She once again tried to reach Hailey. She called both her office and cell phone and only got the voicemail. She feared that Hailey was still in the tower and she was afraid that she wouldn't make it out.

Kinley was now at the hospital helping out the wounded. She had seen the south tower collapse and like Erin, felt that the north tower was next. She hoped and prayed that Randy wasn't in the south tower when it fell. She hoped he was out and hopefully not in the north tower either. She also hoped Hailey was too. She had tried to call Hailey but only got voicemail.

John made to the lobby of the tower and saw that most firefighters were gone. He saw the windows were blown out and bodies were nearby. The lobby was full of debris from when the elevator fell when the plane hit but he continued to the entrance. He knew that debris and bodies were falling. He had to protect not only himself but Hailey. She was still having a little trouble breathing but not as bad as when he first saw her.

"Okay, we are going to go outside. Be careful and aware that debris is falling from the tower as well as people jumping from the upper floors. I know it's a scary thought but it is what is happening. I'm going to take you to safety." He had seen the terrified look she had when he mentioned the bodies falling. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Alright. Just stay with me and I will get you to safety."

They began to make their way out of the entrance. John watched as they started out. He saw no debris falling or any bodies. When he looked up, he saw the south tower gone. He couldn't believe it. He said nothing as they walked through the debris on the ground. Just as they were about one block from the north tower, John heard the rumbling and look up to see the north tower coming down.

"Oh my god. Run." He screamed to everyone who was close.

The tower started to come down and everyone ran in the other direction. John told her to get behind one of the cars that were close. Once she was down on the ground. He covered her with his body to make sure she wasn't hurt from the falling building. The dust cloud came at them but he made her to keep her cover as it did. He heard other people around them yelling.

Once the dust settled, he slowly got up. He saw the dust was all over the area. Once he was up, he helped Hailey up. He looked around couldn't believe the site. Both towers were gone and he had no idea if his company made it out.

"Hailey, are you okay?" He asked her once they were up.

"Yes." She said quietly still not believing what had happened.

"Okay. Let's get you to a care center." He placed his arm around her and started walking.

They found an ambulance and he put her in it and headed back toward the towers. He had to know if his company was okay. He had done his job by making sure Hailey was okay and safe. Now he had to make sure his company was okay too.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

When John got to the place where the towers once stood all you heard was the beeping of the firefighter locators. They started to beep if a firefighter stayed still for too long. He knew there had been hundreds of firefighters in both towers and odds were good they were dead. He wondered if his company made it out. Soon he and other firefighters were looking through the rubble for survivors. They found some. It wasn't long before the chief in charge sent John back to his firehouse. He told him it was better to go there and rest before coming back.

John's firehouse was only a few blocks from the trade center so, he started walking that way. He hoped his company made it out. He soon arrived at his firehouse and walked in. He saw a few of the guys there. He saw DH and Tyson first. Both were covered in dust like he was. He looked around and saw Joey Mercury and Daniel Bryan next. He was hoping to see Jack, Cody and Masters as well as Chris, Randy, Ted and Evan. He wanted to see all of his guys.

"Cena, did you see anyone?" Captain Matt Striker asked him.

"Nope. I was helping a girl who couldn't breathe."

"I'm sure they will be back." He left John to get some water.

He hoped all his guys made it back but he had a feeling some wouldn't. He had been in the south tower and managed to make it out with DH, Tyson, Joey and Daniel. Wade had been further up in the tower with Skip, Justin, Michael and David. The other Lieutenant Sheamus Fitzpatrick had been in the north tower with Dolph, Zack and Phil.

Cheyanne was busy with patients once both towers had fallen. She hadn't heard from Randy and tried calling him at the firehouse and on his cell with no results. She prayed he was okay.

"I'm Cheyanne, your nurse." She said walking into a room with a twenty nine year old in it. "I understand you had an asthma attack?"

"Yes." Hailey said removing her oxygen mask.

"No please keep that on until the doctor exams you." Cheyanne look at her chart and it just said Hailey on it. "I need some information from you."

Cheyanne asked Hailey her last name, address and other standard things. She asked her medical history and insurance information. Once she had all that she took her vital signs.

"Okay. The doctor will be in shortly." Cheyanne left the young girl alone.

Hailey turned on the TV and watched what happened that day. She had no idea that planes had hit the towers. She knew the north one fell but she had no idea about the south one. As she waited for the doctor to come, her mind went to what happened inside the tower and outside. Mainly the handsome firefighter who saved her life. He walked her down the stairs after giving her oxygen and then got her out of the building and protected her from the falling building. She decided once she got out of the hospital she would find him and thank him.

"Ms. Logonov, I'm Dr. Michaels." He said coming in. "I see you inhaled some smoke. Well, let's have a look."

He looked into her throat and nose and then listened to her chest. She seemed to be okay but she did have some wheezing.

"Alright. You have some wheezing so, I want to keep you overnight for observation and breathing treatments."

"Okay." Hailey replied when he switched her from the oxygen mask to the nasal canal.

"Alright. We will get you admitted." He left her to go and get her admitted.

Hailey continued to watch the scene on TV. She knew she had to find the firefighter that saved her. She ran through her memory to find something that might help. She knew his name was John but she was certain that she had heard something else. She hoped it would come to her.

Erin tried to call Hailey again and got nothing. She had seen both towers fall and was certain that Hailey was inside the north tower. She also tried to call Evan but no answer. She knew he had probably been at the trade center. She hadn't called him earlier because she knew he was busy.

"Hailey, please be okay." She said to herself once she hung up.

"Erin, go home. You can't do anything." Matt Hardy, her boss, told her.

"Right." She replied heading out. She hadn't gotten that far when her cell rang. It was St. Vincent's Hospital telling her that Hailey had been admitted. She was relieved. She had forgotten that she was Hailey's emergency contact since her family lived in Bronxville.

She immediately headed to St. Vincent's. She got there and asked for Hailey's room. She went immediately.

"Hailey, thank goodness you are okay." Erin said walking in. "I was so worried. I tried to call you several times."

"I know. I'm fine. I left everything in my office." Hailey replied.

"Are you really okay?" Erin sat down beside her.

"Yes. Thanks to one firefighter."

"Really? Tell me."

"Well, he saw that I couldn't breathe. I was having an asthma attack and didn't have my inhaler. He told his team to go on and he was going to get me out of the tower."

"Wow. So, what next?" Erin hoped it would make a great story for the post.

"He walked me down after giving me some of his oxygen. He walked me out of the building. It collapsed not long after we walked out. He told me to get behind a car and I did. Then he covered me with himself so I wouldn't get hurt."

"Wow. A real hero." Erin laughed.

"They are all heroes." She replied. She knew every rescue personnel who went into the towers were a hero.

"I know. So, what was his name and what company was he with?"

"His name is John and I know he said what company but my mind is a blank right now. I will think about it and find out. I have to find him once I'm out to thank him."

"I will help you when the time comes. For now, rest." Erin hugged Hailey and left her to rest. She was relieved that Hailey was okay.

John waited with the rest of his company for the others come back. He knew that some might now come back but he hoped most would. He and the others were watching TV when Chris, Randy, Ted and Evan came in. John hugged his friends and welcomed them back.

"John, where is Jack, Cody, and Masters." Chris asked him not seeing them anywhere.

"I stopped to help a girl who was having trouble breathing and told them to go ahead up. I planned to go back up once I got her out and to a care center. By the time I got her out of the building, it collapsed."

"John, it's not your fault that you got separated. You were doing your job by helping her." Chris replied.

"Yeah. I just hoped they made it out." John said just as the captain walked over.

"They have identified some bodies and will let us know in the morning." Matt said before walking to his office.

Everyone soon headed back to the TV room. All they could do was wait and see what they were told the next day. They could only wait and see on the fate of their fellow firefighters.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Chris and Matt headed to make the identification on the bodies of the firefighters that were found. They weren't sure if they were from their house or not but they needed to find out. John, Randy and the others headed down to what was now Ground Zero to help find survivors and bodies.

"Chris, Matt. The others have already said the bodies aren't their company. You two are next in line." Chief Jerry Lawler told them.

"Alright." Matt said as they walked to where the bodies were. Both he and Chris looked at them and knew immediately it was Sheamus, Dolph, Zack and Phil. "It's our guys. Did you find any others?"

"Not yet. We are working on everything one at a time." Jerry replied. "We will get everything together and get their bodies released for the families."

"Thank you." Chris said walking out. He knew they needed to tell the others first and then tell the families. He hoped they would know about Jack, Cody and Masters soon as well as Wade, Skip, Justin, Michael and David.

John and the others were working cautiously at Ground Zero. They knew the structure was still unstable and there were people there. They saw Chris and Matt join in but they didn't say anything. He knew they were going to wait until they were back at the firehouse to tell them.

They worked a few more hours before the chief made them head back to their house. Once there, Chris and Matt gathered them together to let them know.

"Guys, we have some news about our guys. They found Sheamus, Dolph, Zack and Phil. They haven't found anyone else yet." Chris said. As of now, he was the only lieutenant in their house to survive.

"Guys, we know this is hard. If you want to talk to the chaplain, he is here for you." Matt said to them.

Matt and Chris headed back into their office to make the arrangements to tell the families. John and the others just sat in the TV taking in what they were told. They had hoped that their guys were alive but it seemed impossible. Sheamus, Dolph, Zack and Phil had been in the north tower lower than Jack, Cody, and Masters. So, John figured if they were dead then his guys were too.

"John, it's not your fault. You were helping someone who needed it." Randy said to his best friend. He could tell that John knew Jack and the others were dead and he blamed himself.

"I shouldn't have left them. I should have went with them or made them come with me." John replied.

"John, it would have been useless to have you all helping one person. The guys were doing their job like you were doing yours. That girl needed you to help her. They understand that."

"My head knows that but everything else is saying otherwise. I know I did the right thing helping Hailey out of the building and making sure she was safe."

"You remember her name?" Randy thought that was a little funny because everything was chaotic that day.

"Yes. I remember her name and her blue eyes."

"Do you think you will see her again?"

"Randy, now is not the time for that." He didn't think it was appropriate to think about that with everything that was going on.

"John, I'm not saying go track her down right now. Just see what comes." Randy said just as Cheyanne came in. "Hey, babe, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would bring you guys some food. I know eating is not on your list right now but you need to do it." Cheyanne said placing the food on the table.

"Thanks, babe." Randy said kissing his wife and then hugging her.

"You're welcome." She said hugging him back. She had been so thankful to see him last night. She came to the firehouse after her shift. He had called her and told her he was okay. "John, how are you?"

"I'm here." John replied as they sat down to eat.

"Yeah." Cheyanne said looking to her husband. "Well, I'm off to see your mom. She wants me to come over."

"Okay. See you at home." Randy kissed her and sat down to eat with the guys.

Hailey sat in her hospital room watching TV. She had another asthma attack during the night and the doctor wanted to keep her for a few days to make sure the dust was out of her lungs.

"Hailey, thank god you are okay." Claire Logonov said rushing into her daughter's room. She and her husband had finally made it into Manhattan.

"Mom, I'm fine." Hailey replied to her.

"Thank god you are." James replied walking in.

"Dad, I'm fine."

"I told you working in the trade center was a bad idea. You should have gotten a job on a lower floor." James said.

"Dad, I wanted to work in the trade center. No one could have known this was going to happen." Hailey hated when her dad tried to run her life.

"I know. I just want you safe. Where you in your office when the plane hit?"

"No. I had a meeting downstairs and was in the sky lobby getting ready to board an elevator. After the plane hit, I walked down the stairs. I started to have trouble breathing and a firefighter helped me out of the tower."

"Well, I will have to find him and thank him for saving my daughter."

"Dad. I'm going to find him and thank him. Why don't you give money to charity to help with everything?"

"I will. In fact, I will contact my friend who is a fire chief and give him a check."

"Great."

"Hailey, your father and I are just grateful you are okay." Claire hugged her daughter and they soon left to donate the money.

Once her parents were gone, Hailey tried once again to remember what she had heard in the tower. She wanted to find the firefighter who saved her.

"Hailey, I'm glad you okay." Kinley said walking in.

"Thanks. So, is your brother okay?" She had never met her brother but knew he was a firefighter.

"Yes. He is and some of the guys in his house are okay too but they lost some people."

"I'm sorry but I'm happy your brother is okay."

"Thanks. Well, I just wanted to see you. If you need anything, let me know."

"Actually, maybe you can help me."

"How?"

"I want to thank the firefighter who saved me but I can't remember what company he was from. I know his name is John."

"Hay that is a popular name among firefighters." Kinley laughed.

"I know. Give me time to remember what he said and then can you help me find him?"

"Yes. Once you remember, I will ask Randy to find him."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Bye, Hailey." Kinley hugged her friend and left to go back to work.

Once Kinley had left, Hailey kept trying to remember. She knew it would come to her, it was just a matter of time. She replayed that day over and over again. She thought about everyone who didn't make it and about the firefighter who left his guys to help her. She hoped they made it out but she wasn't' sure. When the building came down, she was scared that was the end for her but John had saved her and put himself at risk to do so. She couldn't thank him enough and she would stop at nothing to find him to do so in person.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few days, John and the others searched the Ground Zero site. They had found more bodies of civilians as well as firefighters. They discovered the bodies of Wade, Skip, Justin, Michael and David. They had yet to find Jack, Masters or Cody. After a day of looking through the rubble, the guys headed back to the firehouse.

"God, I'm so tired." Ted said once they returned and were resting. "I really hope we find Jack and the others."

"I do too. There are so many people buried in the rubble. It will take a while to find everyone." John said.

"I know. I'm exhausted. I'm heading home. I will see you in the morning." Ted left the firehouse and headed to his apartment on Staten Island.

The others soon headed home. John didn't' want to leave but the Captain told him and the others they needed to go home and rest. He still felt so guilty for leaving his men to go on without them. His head told him he was right to save Hailey but his heart told him he should have tried to save his men. He should have insisted they come with him.

Hailey was happy when she was finally released from the hospital. The doctor was sure he got all the dust out of her lungs and she would be good to go. She had thought about John the whole time she was in the hospital. She had finally remembered what he had said. She had heard him say over the radio that his last name was Cena and he was in company 25 and ladder 2. She was going to call Kinley and tell her so, Randy could help her find him. She called Kinley as soon as she got home.

"Kinley, its Hailey. I remembered some things. His last name is Cena and he is in company 25. Call me at home." She left her the message.

After she called her, she took a shower and changed into some other clothes. Erin was coming over with Hailey's new cell phone. She had agreed to go by the place and pick it up. Hailey had to replace everything she lost. Her checkbook, Driver's license, credit cards and everything else in her purse.

"Hailey, I'm glad you're home." Erin said once she was inside Hailey's Manhattan apartment.

"Me too. I hate being in the hospital." Hailey laughed sitting down. "So, I remember more about the firefighter."

"What?" Erin was convinced Hailey's story would be a great one for the Post.

"His last name is Cena and he works for company 25 ladder 2."

"Oh my god, Hailey." Erin said excitedly.

"What?" Hailey had no idea what Erin was so happy about.

"Hay, that's Evan's company." She replied. Evan had told Erin he still wanted to go out with her but he wanted to wait until things settled down. She agreed as long as they could talk.

"Really? Do you think he knows John?" Hailey was excited that she had someway to find him.

"I think he probably does. Let me call him and see." Erin took out her cell phone and called him. She got his voicemail and left him a message. "Okay, once he calls me. I will ask him."

"I hope he knows him. I want to find John and thank him for saving me."

"How are you going to thank him?" Erin asked with a smile.

"Oh please not like that." Hailey laughed. "I don't know him that well."

"What's to know? He saved you. So when you see him, just kiss him and show him how much you appreciate it."

"God, you're so bad. I'm going to bake for him and his company and then get him his own gift."

"Alright. Well, I just wanted to come by. So, I will call you later." Erin hugged her friend and left.

Once Erin left, Kinley called her.

"Kinley, thanks for getting back to me." Hailey said once she picked up the phone.

"Yeah. I know who saved you." Kinley replied. Once she had heard Hailey's information, she knew it was John from Randy's house. She wasn't shocked that John saved Hailey just shocked that she was determined to find him.

"You do?" Hailey was overjoyed again that someone knew who he was.

"Yes. He is in my brother's firehouse and I know exactly who he is."

"Oh my god, thank you Kinley. So much. You have no idea who much this means to me."

"I think I do. In fact, I can call him for you."

"No! I will do that. Thank you."

"Okay. If you need anything else, let me know." Kinley hung up laughing at how excited Hailey was to know how to find John. She knew that Hailey was probably going to go to the firehouse with something that she had baked.

After hanging up with Hailey, Kinley decided to call Randy and let him know. She actually thought that John and Hailey would make a great couple. John deserved someone special and that was definitely Hailey.

"Hey, sis, what's up?" Randy asked answering the home phone. He was spending some time with Cheyanne before he headed back to Ground Zero.

"I wanted to let you know something." Kinley said smiling to herself.

"What?"

"My friend, Hailey, wants to find John."

"Why?" Randy wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Because he saved her in the trade center."

"Wait, your friend Hailey, is who John saved that day. The one who couldn't breathe?"

"Yes. That's Hailey. She wants to thank John in person for saving her."

"Did you call John and tell him?"

"No. Hailey asked me not too. I have a feeling she is going to show up at the firehouse with something that she baked for you guys."

"That is sweet of her. John told us about her. She probably saved him too. If he hadn't stayed with her and helped her down, he probably would have died with Jack and the others."

"Randy, do you really believe that they are dead?"

"Yes. We haven't found them yet but yes. So, Hailey saved John too."

"Wow. Randy, don't tell him that she is looking for him yet. Let her do what she wants to do first. I think it would help."

"Alright. I won't tell him. Tell her to come by the house at about 6. We will be there after we help at Ground Zero."

"Thank you. Bye, Randy."

"Later, sis." Randy hung up shocked that by chance his sister's friend was the one John saved.

"Everything okay?" Cheyanne asked him.

"Yeah. Kinley's friend Hailey is the one John' saved. And she is looking for him."

"Do we sense a love connection?" Cheyanne laughed.

"Maybe. I guess we will just have to wait and see." Randy laughed before kissing her.

He honestly believed that maybe it was a love connection as Cheyanne said. John had thought about her since that day and she obviously thought about him. But Randy knew all they could do was wait and see.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone who read, reveiwed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. I hope you continue to like it and please review!

* * *

Kinley called Hailey the next day and told her that Randy said they would be at the firehouse at about 6. Hailey was happy she now knew when to go see him. She had spent the morning picking out John's gift and baking cupcakes and brownies. She had called one of the bosses at Bank of America about her job. She learned that almost all of her co-workers on the 81st floor had died including her boss, Dave. They told her as soon as she was ready, she would have a job at the new office in Manhattan. She knew she wanted to go back to work, she just wasn't sure when yet. After everything was made, she headed to pick up the gift and then go to the firehouse. She was a little nervous to go but ready to thank him for saving her. 

Randy had told Ted and the others that Hailey would be coming by and that she was who John had saved. Everyone felt it was good for him to see her because he had been blaming himself for what happened with Jack, Masters and Cody. Kinley had came by the house and showed him and Cheyanne a picture of Hailey. Mainly so Randy would know who she was when she came in. No one had told John about her coming.

"Alright, Randy when is this girl going to get here?" Ted asked as they were sitting in the firehouse. John was upstairs cooking.

"I told Kinley to tell her to be here about 6. It's almost that time." Randy said just as a petite blonde walked in. "And this is her. Ted, you go and talk to her. I will head upstairs."

Ted walked over to Hailey. "Excuse me, can I help you?" He asked her.

"Yes. I was told I could find John Cena here." She said very politely.

"Yeah, he is upstairs. I will take you up there." He started to walk.

"Wait." She said grabbing his arm. "Are you sure it's okay for me to go up there?" She didn't want to break any rules.

"Yes. I'm escorting you and I say its okay." He smiled and continued to walk. 

Once they were upstairs, he showed her to the kitchen. "John, you have a visitor."

"Who?" John asked coming into the room. He recognized her immediately as the girl from the trade center.

"Hailey, the girl you saved." Ted said as John walked up to them. 

"Mr. Cena, I just wanted to thank you for saving me that day." Hailey said to him. She honestly didn't know what else to say. "I thought I would bake you and your friends something. You are all heroes and deserve something."

"Thank you but you can call me John." He replied taking the boxes from her and placing them on the table. "Guys, cupcakes and brownies on the table."

All the guys immediately went and started eating. 

"Wow, these are awesome." Ted said with a cupcake in his mouth.

"Ted, eat with your mouth closed." Evan kidded him.

"Ha, Ha, proby." Ted replied.

"Thank you, Hailey, for the food." John said walking her out of the room.

"Wait, I have something for you." She said handing him the bag.

"Okay, but you really didn't have to do that. I was just doing my job." He took the bag.

"I know that. But you could have continued up with your men but instead you chose to help me. And I can't thank you enough for that." She replied.

He opened the gift and was shocked to see what it was. It was gold pocket watch with a firefighter design on it. It was also engraved. He read it out loud not realizing that the guys were listening. 

"9-11-01. never forget and always remember." John said one side before turning it over to the other. "To John, my personal guardian angel. Hailey."

He was stunned at the gift. It was so nice and not something he was expecting.

"Wow, Hailey, it's great. But I was just doing my job, you really didn't need to do this." He tried to hand it back to her.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to." She said not taking it back. "I just wanted you to have something. You deserve it."

"Well, thank you." He said again with a smile. 

Hailey blushed a little when he thank her for the gifts. "You are welcome. I should be going. I don't want to disturb you anymore. Oh, there is a card in the there too." She said.

"Okay. Well, let me walk you to the door." He showed her to the stairs and then out through the house. "Thank you for coming by."

"It was the least I could do. John, thank you again." She kissed him on the cheek and soon left.

After she had left, he headed back upstairs. He found that all most everything she had made was gone.

"Guys, you ate everything." He said to them.

"Sorry, man, but that was the best brownie and cupcake I have had." Ted replied. "We couldn't help ourselves."

"Yeah." He laughed taking a cupcake that was left. It really was good.

"Oh, John, the watch she gave you, is worth at least five hundred dollars." Ted added.

"What? How would you know that?" John was shocked at the cost.

"I know watches and that one is worth at least that."

"Wow, thanks Ted." He took the gift and headed to the sleep area. He took out the card inside and started to read it.

"_John, I know I probably said thank you a lot. But you saved my life. I know the watch and baking probably aren't enough to say how much that means. You risked your life to save mine. You could have gone with your guys and saved thousands of lives instead of the one. But you didn't. You stayed with me and made sure I was okay and that I made it out. I know you probably lost those guys that were with you and for that I'm so sorry. But I can't be sorry that you saved me or that you made it out. You truly are a hero just like the rest of the firefighters on that day. Each of you risked your life to save people and for that there are no words to express how truly great you guys are. _

_I just wanted to thank you again for saving me. I know what it cost you and I'm sure those guys are always on your mind. Thank you again for everything. Oh, I have enclosed my card with all my information on it, just in case you wanted to talk. _

_Thank you again and I hope the faith you have in your job and what you did that day, gets you through the tough times without the guys that were your best friends. Hailey."_

John let the tears fall that he had held back since that day. The letter and the gifts were so thoughtful. Each word wrote with such emotion from someone he had no idea existed until that day. But from someone he wanted to know more about. She was obviously very thoughtful and sweet. Meeting her made him realize that he hadn't made a mistake that day. Yes he lost his guys but he realized if he had went with them, he would be dead too. Hailey saved him as much as he saved her and it wasn't until now that he realized that.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

"John, are you okay?" Randy asked walking in the room. He had heard John and wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah." John replied wiping his tears. "Just the gift and the card."

"Can I see?" John handed the card to Randy who read it. "Wow, so, are you going to call her?"

"I don't' know. I want to but is it a good idea?" John wasn't sure it was good to get involved with someone he saved.

"Yes. It is a great idea. She is a great girl from what I know. So, call her and take her out. You never know she just be your dream come true."

"You really got to stop listening to country with Cheyanne."

"I know. She was listening to that song last night and said it about Hailey and you and it stayed in my head."

"Wait, how did you know about Hailey?" John thought no one had met her until that day.

"Oh, she is one of Kinley's friends. I had no idea she was until Kinley called me last night."

"That was why you wanted us to be here at this time."

"Yeah. John, we just wanted you to see that you didn't make a mistake that day. Yes, we lost some men but we saved people too."

"I know we did."

"John, we also thought that you need someone in your life and Hailey just might be that person."

"Why do I need someone?"

"Because you said you did. You said you wanted someone."

"I know I said that but things have changed." John got up and walked to the window. "I keep replaying that day in my head and how it could have been different. If I had made the guys stay with me and we all helped Hailey. There were other people who need help as I was taking her down."

"John, it would have been useless to have you all helping her and no one could have seen that the building would fall. You made a decision based on the facts you had. The guys could handle going up and helping while you helped someone who probably wouldn't have made it out without you."

"I know that. And seeing Hailey today made me really realize it but I still replay how it could have been different."

"John, we all do. We replay that day over and over again. We probably will for a while but that doesn't change that we have to go on. John, I'm not saying you have to marry Hailey or anything like that. Just get to know her. You might find you like her a lot. You have talked about her since that day." Randy smirked.

"I know." John laughed. "Maybe you're right. It's been two weeks since that day maybe it's time to move on."

"Good." Randy got up and headed to the TV room. He wanted to call Cheyanne and check in.

She had been helping Michelle Reso, a friend from work and the widow of the Deputy Chief, since 9/11. Cheyanne was spending a lot of time with Michelle and her girls. Michelle was lost without Jason and Cheyanne hoped she could help.

Hailey arrived home to find Erin and Kinley both waiting for her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to know how it went when you saw your hero." Erin said with a smile.

"It went great. I thanked him and gave him and his friends the cupcakes and brownies I made. And I gave him the gift."

"What gift?" Kinley asked as they headed into Hailey's apartment.

"I gave him a pocket watch engraved."

"Did he like it?"

"Yes. He did. I also write him a card and put my card in it with my information on it."

"Hopefully he will call you. You and John would be perfect." Kinley said as they sat and talked.

"Perfect how?" Hailey asked.

"The perfect couple. John deserves someone great just like you do. You both are great and you would be great together."

"Well, I guess we will see. I'm not going to push anything because he is dealing with losing his friends."

"So are you. Hailey, you lost people too. You can help each other heal." Erin added.

"I don't know. I mean, he might not want that. He probably wants to heal with his friends, not some girl he just met."

"You're not some girl. You are the girl he saved and Randy said you probably saved his life." Kinley replied.

"How?"

"Well, if he had gone up with the others, he would have got caught in the collapse. So, you saved each other and that bonds you."

"Yeah maybe. I'm just going to wait and see."

"Alright." Both agreed but had no plans to let it drop that easily.

After they left Hailey's, Kinley and Erin went to the firehouse to see John and Randy well, Erin went to see Evan.

"Well, Kinley Orton. What brings you here?" Ted said to her. "And who is your friend?"

"I'm here to see John and Randy." She replied with annoyous. She and Ted always kidded each other. "And this is Erin, she is here to see Evan."

"What? You aren't here to see me. I'm so hurt." He said with a hurt voice.

"Oh, get over it." She walked toward John and Randy while Erin walked to where Evan was. "Hey, guys."

"Kinley, what brings you here?" Randy asked. She never showed up unless it was some what important.

"I came to talk to John about Hailey. Are you going to call her?"

"If I am, I'm not telling anyone. I want to do this myself not through a third party." John replied to her before walking away.

"Just wondering." Kinley smiled. She knew he was going to call Hailey. She started to say something to Randy when Ted walked up and put his arm around her. "Back off, DiBiase."

"Oh, come on. You so want to date me so, let's go out."

"I don't think so." She said walking away. She saw that Erin was in conversation with Evan so, she left the firehouse.

"So, this is a surprise." Evan said to Erin.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm just surprised. I'm glad you came to see me."

"Great. So, how about a date tomorrow anytime you are free?"

"Lunch?"

"Deal. Meet you here." She kissed him and headed out. She saw that Kinley had already left so, she headed to the subway.

Once they had left, Randy and the guys headed upstairs. John was already in bed. It was there shift, so they were staying at the firehouse that night. John tried to sleep but he had a lot on mind. He had decided to call Hailey and ask her out. He just hoped he wasn't reading too much into it. That she did want to go out with him and wasn't just thankful for him saving her.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Not my best chapter but I hope you like it.

* * *

The next day John decided to call Hailey and ask if she wanted to meet him for coffee. He thought it was the easier plan and then they could go from there. She agreed and they were going to meet at Karr's Coffee Shop. He didn't tell anyone he had called her. He didn't' want to make a bigger deal out of it.

He arrived at Karr's and found her waiting. "Sorry, I'm late." He said sitting down across from her.

"You aren't. I'm early. I'm always early." She laughed.

"Good to know." He laughed as they ordered. "So, I guess you're wondering why I called."

"A little but I figured you wanted to talk."

"Yeah. I just have been feeling guilty about leaving my guys. Not that I'm not glad I saved you, it's just I lost my guys."

"I know. I know it has to be hard knowing that you might have been able to save them but if you had gone with them, you would have gotten caught in the collapse."

"I know that. But I feel I should have been with them. They were my responsibility and I let them down."

"John, you didn't let them down. They, like you, knew their job. You saved me and I can't be sorry about that and I can't be sorry that you lived. I know you have a heavy heart because of all you lost but you have to live for today. You know your guys would want you to do that."

"Yeah, that is true but it's difficult. I see myself moving on but I can't help see my guys that I left. I was in charge of them and I left them. I know it was the right decision because I saved you but they should have been saved too and I should have done more." He had wanted to talk to the others about this but he just found it difficult. He was happy that she understood. "You know, you are the first person I had told that I felt like that."

"John, you made a choice and your guys understood that. They wouldn't have wanted you to do it any other way. You all went into that building to save lives but none of you knew the building would come down. I lost a lot of friends that day."

"Really?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah. My company had offices on the 9, 10, 11 and 81st floors. My office was on the 81st floor. My boss died in the building because after the plane hit, he went to our office like nothing had happened. I couldn't do that. I knew my colleagues were there but I also knew I had to get out. If I had gone up to my office and told them, I wouldn't have made it out. But I chose to leave and head down the stairs. I feel guilty about that."

"You shouldn't. Your colleagues could have left the office but they made a choice too."

"Thanks for that." She smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened that day? I mean, what triggered your asthma attack?"

"Oh, the smoke from everything. It got into my lungs and triggered it. I left my inhaler in my purse in my desk. I couldn't breathe and when I started to feel my throat close up, I knew I had to sit down. I hoped it would get better and than I could make it down. But it didn't. Then you and your men showed up and you saved me. You gave me oxygen and it helped me make it down, just like you did."

"I'm glad. Hailey, I hoped we can talk some more. I would really like that."

"Sure." She smiled. "Call me anytime. Now, you probably worked the last twenty four hours and you need to rest."

"Yeah, I do. Can I walk you somewhere?" He said getting up.

"You can walk me to the subway." She smiled getting up too.

After he walked her to the subway and she caught hers, he caught his and headed home. He had the next 48 hours off but he knew he would be at Ground Zero helping. As he made his way home, he thought about Hailey. It was nice to have someone to talk to who wasn't a firefighter. Not that his friends didn't understand because they did but it was different talking to Hailey. He really couldn't explain it but she was great to talk to.

Hailey was soon home. She was excited about the date. They talked and it was obvious he needed someone to talk to. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for him losing some many friends. She had only lost five from her office, he lost over three hundred. When she got home, she had four messages. One from Kinley, one from Erin, one from her mom, and one from her new boss from Bank of America.

"Hey, girl. It's Kinley. I wanted to know how the coffee date was. Call me."

Hailey smiled as Erin's message was almost the same. "Hey, I just wanted to know about the date with your hero. Call me, it's Erin."

Her mom's message was just wanting to know how she was. Her boss wanted to tell her that they were excited she was coming back.

She sighed when she heard the message. A part of her was ready to go back to work while another part wasn't sure she was ready to go back. But she knew she needed to move on as she had told John he needed to. She thought about their date as she got comfortable in her apartment. It was nice to talk to him and she hoped they would go out again.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

The next day John and the others were called into a meeting with the captain. They figured it was to tell them that Jack and the others were dead.

"Guys, we called you here to tell you that they found Jack and the others. We have now lost a total of eight men. We know this has been difficult for you all. We have been informed that funerals for Wade, Skip, Justin, Michael and David have been arranged. We will let you know once the others have been." Captain Matt Striker said to them before going to his office with Chris. He had and Chris had to make their rounds to the families.

John and the others couldn't believe that everything was over. They now knew what happen to all their guys. It was going on the third week since that day. They worked helping at Ground Zero all day every day. Now, their fears were confirmed. John thought about everything all day. The guys he was in charge of were dead and it was because he chose to save a life instead of going with them. After work, he went to see Hailey. He wanted to just talk to her. She had been a great listen when they met for coffee and he needed that right then but what happened was not what he wanted.

"John, what are you doing here?" Hailey asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said coming in. "Is this a bad time?"

"No. Please come in." She stepped aside and let him in. "What's going on?"

"We got confirmation today. The guys I went into the building with are dead." He sat down on the sofa. "I knew they probably were but knowing it for sure is different."

"I know and I'm sorry. I know that this is hard for you." She said sitting down beside him.

"Yeah. It is. I keep playing that day over and over again. I know I could have saved them if I hadn't stopped to save you." He said before he could think about what he was saying. "How stupid was it to save one person when I should have saved three firefighters. I should have gone up with them. I knew to stay with them but I didn't and now they're dead."

Hailey honestly didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry they're gone."

"You don't understand. I replay that day over and over again. Thinking about how it could have been different. If I had saved them instead of you. It was my job to look after them and I failed." He sighed deeply before looking at her. He could tell she was shocked by his words but they were what he was feeling. "I don't' know why I came here. I shouldn't have. I blame you for this. I should have saved them and not you. One person doesn't make up for three. I'm sorry I saved you. I wish I had went up with them and saved them. I could have saved them."

"I know you wish that. John, you should go and talk to your friends. You all suffered this loss and you need to deal with it together." She got up and walked to the door. "You should leave."

"Yeah, I should. Bye, Hailey." He walked to the door.

"Goodbye, John." She said to him as he walked out. She knew he was upset about his friends but his words meant to her goodbye. He did, on some level, hate that he saved her that was obvious to her. He had said before that he didn't but she knew deep down somewhere he did.

After leaving Hailey's John headed to Randy's house. He needed to talk someone and he hoped Randy would understand. He knew he shouldn't have went off on Hailey but he knew a part of him did regret saving her and not his men and he had no idea that part existed. She was someone he had met that once, he had known his guys for years. They should have been his priority but he chose to save her instead. He arrived at Randy's and knocked on the door.

"John, what are you doing here?" Cheyanne asked him.

"Hey, Cheyanne. I need to talk to Randy." John said stepping in.

"Sure. He is in the TV room." She said pointing to it. "I will leave you guys alone."

John walked into the room and saw Randy sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, John, what's going on?" Randy asked once he saw John.

"I did something. Something very stupid."

"What did you do? I thought you were going to see Hailey?"

"I went to see Hailey and I went off."

"What do you mean, you went off?"

"I told her that I shouldn't have saved her. That I should have saved the guys instead. That they were more important than one person. More important than her."

"You said that to the girl you saved? You actually told her that you regret saving her life?" Randy was shocked because that wasn't something John would said. He would never regret saving someone no matter who was lost.

"Yes. I feel horrible that I said that to her. I know it hurt her and she didn't say anything about how much it had to hurt. To hear the person who saved you say that they regretted they did."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she knew I wished that and I should talk this over with you and the others because we all felt the loss and should deal with it together. Then she said I should leave and do that. So, I left and came here."

"John, I know you don't regret saving her, do you?"

"A part of me does and I had no idea it was there. What is wrong with me? I went to talk to her about things. I didn't' want to say all that. What type of person does that make me? That I could tell someone I regretted saving them."

"John, we are all dealing with what happened Hailey included. I think it might help you to talk to the chaplain or a doctor. If you go on and don't talk it out, you will hurt someone much more."

"Maybe you're right. I do need to talk it out with someone. I enjoyed talking to Hailey that day we met for coffee and I wanted to talk it out with her. I didn't know I would go over there and tell her that I regretted I saved her."

"John, go see the chaplain or doctor. Then go see Hailey and make it right. I know you well enough to know that you don't regret saving her. Not really."

"I know but I really think I ruined it. She won't forget that I said I regretted saving her. I didn't want to do that. I ruined us before we even got started."

"I don't think you did. From what I know about Hailey. She is a forgiving person. I know she will understand why you said it. Explain it to her. I know she will forgive you."

"I hope so but I need to deal with this before I can apologize and make this right with her."

"Yeah, you do."

"I'm going to go and headed home. I will see you tomorrow." John got up and walked out.

Once he was gone, Randy called Kinley and told her that she might want to check on Hailey and make sure she was okay after what happened. It couldn't be easy for Hailey to hear that John regretted saving her even if she said she understood. She had to be hurting from that.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

* * *

After Randy had called her, Kinley called Hailey who told her she was fine and to not come over. Kinley then called Erin and told her what happened. Both decided to go over to Hailey's and make sure she was okay. Once they got there, they knocked on the door but no one came to the door. They hoped she was okay and continued to knock for ten minutes. Finally they left and headed back to their places hoping they could get in touch with her tomorrow.

Hailey knew who it was at the door and she knew it was Kinley and Erin. She just didn't' want to talk to anyone right then. She was going back to work and just didn't want to deal with anyone. She knew they were worried about her after what happened with John. But there was no need to be. She understood everything he said. He was hurting from what happened and the guilt was horrible. He blamed her because he saved her instead of his guys. She understood that and she was now realizing that trying to be anything with him right then was a mistake.

He needed time to deal with things and until that happened, it was better that they kept their distance from each other. She didn't know if they would ever be anything but she realized that was okay. Everything would happen in its own time and it couldn't be rushed. If she and John never talked again or saw each other again, it would be fine because it was suppose to be that way. Maybe he was supposed to save her and that was all.

A few days later, John headed into work still feeling horrible about what he said to Hailey. He had begun seeing a therapist to talk things out.

"John, everything okay?" Chris asked when he came in.

"Yeah." John replied.

"Good. Can I see you in the office please?"

"Sure." John followed Chris there not sure what he wanted. "So, what's up?"

"I hear you are seeing a therapist?"

"Yeah, I am. I need to deal with things and work things out."

"I think it's great that you are seeing someone. It will help you deal with the guilt that I know you feel. I feel it too. I sent the others up to the impact zone to help."

"I did something stupid a few days ago and I deeply regret it."

"What thing?"

"I went to talk to the girl I saved that day."

"That doesn't sound stupid. It sounds like a good thing. Seeing someone you saved is a great morale booster."

"It wasn't like that. I told her I regretted saving her. That I should have saved the guys. That they were more important than her."

"John, that isn't you. You would never say that."

"I know but I did. That is one of the reason I'm seeing the therapist. I need to deal before I can ask her for forgiveness which I'm not sure she will even give me."

"I think she will. She was there that day and I'm sure she understands. You should make things right as soon as you can."

"I want to but I know it hurt her for me to say that. She didn't say that it hurt but I knew. If I could take it back, I would but I can't. All I can do is try to make it right and get myself better. I have to be better before I can ask her to forgive me."

"I agree with that but I think if you explain that to her, she will understand. John, things happen in this life that you can't control or understand but that is no reason to shut out the world. Moving on is a part of life and you know the guys would want us to move on. We will always remember that day but we can't live in the past forever."

"Yeah. I should go. Cap, thanks for the talk."

"Not a problem." Chris watched as John left. He hoped that therapy was what John needed.

After leaving Chris's office, John headed to the locker area. As he put his stuff in his locker, his pocket watch caught his attention. It was the one Hailey had given him when she came to the firehouse to thank him for saving her. He read the inscription and felt worse. How could he say what he did to her? He didn't really regret saving her well not entirely. Yes, he felt horrible that he didn't save his guys but each one of them made a choice. They knew it was dangerous that day and they went into the building with that knowledge. That was what the chaplain and the therapist had told him and he knew they were right.

"John, things okay?" Randy asked him.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." John replied.

Randy noticed John looking at the watch. "Thinking about Hailey?"

"Yeah. I know I was wrong that day. I shouldn't have said that to her. But I still have some work to do on myself before I can ask her to forgive me."

"You know she will." Randy laughed. "Kinley talked to her the other and she said she seemed okay. I'm sure she is dealing with things too."

"I'm glad she is okay but I know she is hurting. She might tell everyone she is fine but I know it hurt her. And I never meant to do that. This whole thing started out with me trying to move on and hoping maybe Hailey and I could move on together. But I realize that having anything with her right now is a mistake. I have to heal before I can do that. I like her and I feel horrible for what I said. But maybe Hailey and I were suppose to have that chance meeting that day and then the talk we had when we had coffee and that was all. Right now, I need to stay away from her."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know. I know I have to deal with things before I can decide what I want."

"Do you want Hailey? Or do you not know?"

"I'm not sure. I know I can't rely on her to heal me. I have to do that and I can't be with her if I'm going to blame her or hurt her."

"John, I know you. You wouldn't hurt her."

"But I did. I know I did. Once I figure things out, I will know what to do next." John left it at that and walked into the kitchen.

Randy sighed because he knew that John thought he was doing what was right by staying away from Hailey but in reality, he knew John wanted to apologize to her and make it right now.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, hardyrhodescenafan1, Kinley Orton, Cena's baby doll, , xMyHeartShine, dannycena42, cenarko1986 and dbl2010 for all the reviews on this story. You guys are awesome. I hope you continue to like this story.

Thanks to everyone who read, alerted and favorited this story.

* * *

The next few days went by and Kinley and Erin had yet to talk to Hailey. They wondered if she was avoiding them or what was going on. Erin had talked to Evan about things and he said John was not really talking to them that much. He was focusing on therapy. Randy had told Kinley the same thing. Both Kinley and Erin decided to go see Hailey at work and make her talk to them. After they left their work for the day, they headed to Hailey's office.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked them.

"Yes, we are here to see Hailey Logonov." Kinley said to her.

"Her office is on the third floor."

"Thank you."

Kinley and Erin headed to the elevator and up to the third floor. They arrived at Hailey's office and told her assistant they needed to see her.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Hailey asked coming out of her office.

"We wanted to talk to you and you have been avoiding us." Erin told her.

"Fine. Come in." Hailey said showing them in her office. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"How you are? We haven't seen or talked to you in a while. We know what happen with John and what he said. So, we wanted to make sure you were okay." Kinley said as they sat down.

"I'm fine. I have just been busy getting back to work. I'm trying to get my life back to normal well as normal as it can be right now." Hailey replied sitting down behind her desk. "There is no need to worry."

"Hailey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Erin, I'm fine. You guys don't need to worry. So, don't."

"How can you be okay with this? You went through so much to find him after he saved you and now you're just going to let it be like this."

"What do you want me to do? I can't make him not feel like that. I understand why he does and I'm okay with it."

"Are you really? Or are you just telling yourself that?" Kinley asked.

"I really am. Guys, I love you but this is between me and John. If he or I choose to not see each other, then that is our choice. Things will work out the way they are meant too. Now, I have work to do."

"Alright. But we will get together for lunch or dinner sometimes this week." Erin said as she and Kinley got up and headed for the door.

"Alright. Lunch or dinner this week." Hailey laughed showing them out.

Once they had left, Hailey left the building for her doctor's appointment. She had told no one that she was seeing a therapist to deal with that day. Her parents didn't understand nor did her close friends. They hadn't been there that day, they had no idea what it was like inside the tower and everything after. Once her therapy session was over, she headed out of the building and down the block to the deli for dinner.

John had just finished with his therapy session and decided to go to the deli down the block for dinner. His therapy was going well. He was finally dealing with the guilt he felt. It was helping him do his job better now as well as helping him get on with his life. He had realized that he couldn't' stay in that day forever. He had to move on from it.

He walked into the deli and it was then that he saw Hailey sitting down at a table. He figured it was time to talk to her. This was the first time they were seeing each other since he came to her apartment that day. He ordered his dinner and then walked over to her.

"Hey, Hailey." He said as he did.

"John, hey. How's it going?" She asked when she saw him.

"It's going okay. Can I sit down?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. So, how have you been?"

"Good. I'm seeing a therapist to deal with things. It is really helping. What about you? How are you doing?" She asked as his dinner arrived.

"I'm good. I'm seeing a therapist also. It's helping."

"That's great. I'm glad it's helping." She smiled. She was glad that he was dealing with things with a therapist.

John knew it was time to apologize to her. This chance meeting was fate and it was telling him it was time to tell her how sorry he was.

"Hailey, I'm sorry about that day. I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have said that."

"I know you're sorry about it and its okay. I understood then and I understand now. You said what you were feeling and that is good. It's important to deal with that. I know you wish that you could have saved your guys that day and I wish that too."

"I just shouldn't have said that. I don't regret saving you because I know it saved me too. I was upset that it was confirmed about my guys and I took it out on you and that was wrong."

"It wasn't really wrong. You just said what you thought and what you were feeling."

"But I never meant to hurt you like that. I honestly don't know how I can make that up to you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"John, forgiveness isn't given because people want it or deserve it. It's given because they need it. I forgave you when you said it."

"Really?" He was shocked that she had forgiven him right when he said it.

"Yes. You were dealing with your guilt and grief. You hadn't really dealt with what happened. Now, you're dealing with it and that's great. It's what you need to do."

"So, what happens now?"

"You do your therapy and I do mine."

"I meant about you and me."

"I'm not sure there is a you and me. After what you said, we pretty much cut off contact and I think we needed that."

"Do we still need that?"

"Do you need that? Do you need to be away from me while you deal with things in therapy? Is it going to be too much to see me knowing I'm the reason you couldn't save your guys that day?"

"Hailey, you aren't the reason. I was doing my job that day just like they were. We knew the risk of going up to the impact zone. I made a choice and they did too."

"You didn't really answer my question. Do you need to be away from me?"

"I don't know. A part of me says I need to heal myself first which would mean staying away from you. But the other part of me doesn't want that."

"John, I can't answer it for you. You have to decide what you want. So, do that. Take the time and see what you do want." She looked at the time and realized it was late. "It's late. I should head home."

"Can I walk you there?" He asked knowing she only lived a few blocks from the deli.

"Sure, that would be nice." She smiled getting up from the table.

They were soon on their way to her apartment. They were quiet as they walked to her place. John was thinking about what she said. He knew she was right. He had to decide what he wanted. He had thought staying away from her was the right thing to do but after talking with her that night, he was rethinking it. He just didn't want to hurt her like he knew he had. She might have forgiven him this time for saying but what if he said it again. Would she forgive him again?

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

This is a short chapter and not my best one. I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

They soon arrived at Hailey's apartment. John had thought about what they talked about all the way to her place. While he wasn't one hundred percent sure what he did want, he knew he didn't really want to stay away from her.

"Well, thanks for walking me home." Hailey said once they arrived at her apartment. She took out her keys and unlocked the door.

"No problem." He replied as she did.

"Did you want to come in and talk some more?" She asked. She knew they had talked in the restaurant but she thought there might have been something he wanted to say that he didn't want to say in public.

"Sure." He walked in.

"Can I get you something to drink or anything?" She asked him.

"No thanks." He replied sitting down.

"So, let's talk." She said sitting beside him.

"What about?"

"Well, how about you tell me about the guys?"

"Really? You want to hear about them."

"Yeah. So, tell me."

"Well Matt is our captain. He is a little cold sometimes but a good guy. Then there is Chris. He is the only lieutenant to survive 9/11."

"I meant tell me about the guys you lost. I want to know about them."

"Okay. Well, Wade was a lieutenant. Not the most liked guy in the firehouse." John laughed. "He was hard on the rest of us. His team that day was Skip, Justin, Michael and David. They all died in the south tower collapse. They weren't the most liked guys either. They were always on Wade's shift."

"Sound like they put the most unlike together." Hailey laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." John laughed. "The next lieutenant was Sheamus. He wasn't the most like guy but liked more than Wade. His team that day was Dolph, Zack and Phil. They were in the north tower. The Captain was in the south tower with DH, Tyson, Joey and Daniel. They managed to make it out."

"And then it was your guys?"

"Yeah. But Chris was in the north tower with Randy, Ted, and Evan. They made it out and I did too. But Jack, Cody and Masters were caught in it."

"Jack, Cody and Masters were in your group right?"

"Yes. When I stopped to help you, they continued up to the impact zone. They wanted to help more people and I understood that. I knew you needed help and I chose to help you."

"If you haven't stopped to help me, you would have got caught in the collapse." She said now realizing how close he had come to dying that day.

"I know. You saved me just as much as I saved you."

"Yeah. Its amazing how one meeting can change so much."

"Yeah."

"So, tell me about the other guys. Randy, Evan and anyone else."

"Randy is my best friend. He and his wife are expecting a baby in two months. Both are excited. Evan is a proby but I think he will make a great firefighter."

"He is the one who dates my friend, Erin." Hailey smiled.

"So, you are friends with Erin. She's nice."

"She is and she really likes Evan."

"He likes her too. Then there is Ted. A serial dater. I don't know if he will ever find the one girl who is for him." John laughed.

"Oh, he will. Once he meets her, he will only want her." Hailey laughed.

"So, what about you? Tell me about the people you lost that."

"Well, they were all co workers. My boss was on the 78th floor sky lobby with me when the plane hit. He went right up to our office. I didn't. I went down the stairs. Nikki was there. She was my assistant. Beth, John, and Maria were there also. Nikki was great. Her sister worked on the 10th floor office. Beth, John, and Maria were there for the meeting. Most everyone was downstairs on the lower floors. We were planning to meet on our floor. But it didn't' work that way and most everyone got out. I didn't lose as much as you did."

"I know. Well, I should probably get going. I have a shift tomorrow." He said standing up and walking to the door.

"John, I enjoyed tonight and I enjoy talking to you. I hope we can still do that unless you don't think it's a good idea."

"No, it's a great idea. I know we still have some things to work through in our therapy but I don't' want to not see you."

"Good. Because I want to see you. So, call me sometimes." She opened the door for him.

"I will." He leaned in kissed her. "Goodnight, Hailey."

"Goodnight." She said as he left.

She was glad that he apologized even though it wasn't really necessary. She had forgiven him right after he said it. Therapy was obviously helping him like it was her. She realized that they needed to heal in therapy to have anything with each other. Both had experienced loss that day but each needed to deal with it in their own way.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome and I hope you continue to like it.

* * *

The next few weeks went by fast for everyone. The guys were starting to get back in the routine of things with their shifts at the firehouse. The pile, as the trade center was called by the firefighters, was being work by other firefighters from around the country. The funerals for the guys were hard. They would have three or four a week. Randy had taken some time off to be with Cheyanne who had gone into early labor with their daughter at thirty four weeks. But the baby was healthy and no problems. They named her Olivia Grace.

"So, Evan, did Erin go to Cheyanne's baby shower?" Ted asked as they were sitting around the firehouse. He and the others were working from six p.m. to six p.m. that day.

"She did. It was interesting. They thought she was going to have the baby right there at the restaurant." Evan laughed. He had laughed so hard when Erin told him about the shower. Cheyanne had gone into labor at her baby shower.

"Was Kinley there too?"

"Ted, give it up. Kinley will not go out with you."

"She will eventually."

"Yeah sure." Evan laughed as he continued to wash the dishes from lunch.

"Just wait." Ted said walking into the TV room.

Evan laughed at Ted. He had been trying for weeks to get Kinley to go out with him but each time she said no. Erin told him that Kinley said she wasn't interested in dating a serial dater.

"Evan, how's it going?" John asked walking in.

"Good. How about you?"

"Great. I went and saw Randy, Cheyanne and Olivia the other day."

"Erin and I did too. Olivia is so cute."

"That she is. So, things are good with you and Erin?"

"Yeah. I like her and I'm glad we met. I think she is the one. So, what about Hailey? Are things good with you and her?"

"I don't think she and I are a we yet but we are getting closer. I like her and she understands things so, that makes it easier."

"I'm sure it does. You should bring her to the Christmas party. That way, we can get to know her." The Christmas party was held every year and everyone came.

"I just might but I'll have to ask her first." John headed into the TV room. He wanted Hailey to come to the party and be apart of his life. But he wasn't' sure how she would be with things or if she even wanted to do that.

"She is one beautiful baby." Randy said to his wife as they were in the nursery.

"That she is and thanks for agreeing to the name Olivia." Cheyanne smiled as she held their daughter.

"Well, we each decided to pick a name and you liked that one so, I went with it. I picked Grace so, Olivia is a combination of both of us in more ways than one" Randy laughed.

"Yeah, she is. So, when are you heading back to work?"

"I have another week. Then I'm back fighting fires and you are being the mommy alone."

"Oh, I have a few more weeks before I go back to work and Miss Olivia goes to daycare." Cheyanne laughed.

"Do you think daycare is the best thing for her?"

"Yes. The daycare is close to me and I can see her whenever. I want that and we need me to work."

"That we do and I know how much you like work."

"I do. Now, Olivia is sleeping and I think we need some sleep too."

"Agreed." Randy said taking Olivia and putting her in the crib.

He and Cheyanne headed to their room to nap while Olivia was sleeping. Everyone who had kids told them to sleep when the baby slept. It would be the best way.

Kinley was excited that her niece was there already but she couldn't help be envious of Cheyanne and Randy. She wanted to find the right person and have a marriage and kids. But based on her previous relationships, she was worried she never would.

"Kinley, are you okay?" Erin asked as they were having lunch with Hailey.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about Randy and Cheyanne."

"What about them?" Hailey asked. She had never met Cheyanne.

"Just how happy they are. I want that. The marriage and the kids but based on everything, I'm worried I never will."

"Kinley, you will have that one day. You just have to find the right guy." Erin replied with a smile.

"Do you think Evan is the right one for you?"

"I do. I know he and I have only been dating for a few months but I do believe he is the right one."

"What about you Hailey? Do you think John is the right one for you?"

"I honestly don't know. John and I aren't really a couple yet. We are friends right now. We have dinner together and we talk. We hang out but that's it."

"So you haven't slept with him?" Erin asked.

"No. We aren't at that point." She noticed the look Erin gave her that said yeah right. "Not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind because it has. I mean, look at him how can it not. But I don't think we are at the point yet."

"Hailey, you're so the smitten little kitten." Erin laughed and Kinley joined in.

"Ha, ha." Hailey laughed at them.

"You are. You like him. If you didn't, he wouldn't be your dream man." Kinley added as they were still laughing.

"Kinley, did you really just say that?" Hailey laughed. "My dream man, seriously."

"Well, you dream about him so, yeah, he is your dream man."

"Okay, maybe he is. But just because he's my dream man doesn't mean I'm his dream girl. He could just enjoy talking to me as a friend and thinks of me as his friend."

"I think he thinks you are more than that." Erin added. "He likes you."

"You don't know that."

"We can ask him." Kinley said quickly. "I know him because he is my brother's best friend. So, I can ask him how he feels about you."

"What is this middle school?" Erin said. "No. Hailey, what you do is invite him over, kiss him and then make the move. Just push him into your bedroom and have your way with him."

"Okay, first, I told you we aren't at that point well I don't think we are. Second, if I want to know, I will ask him without help or trying to get him into my bed. Third, when the time comes, it will happen without help."

"Alright. We will let it go." Kinley said.

"Good. Now, let's order dessert and coffee."

Erin and Kinley knew they were right. John liked Hailey as more than a friend and Hailey had admitted she liked him more. So, now all they needed was a push. Something to get them to admit things. But what that could be, Erin and Kinley had no idea but they were going to try. Erin figured once they got Hailey and John together, she could work on getting Kinley someone.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for the help with the idea for this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited. I have such loyal readers and I want to thank you all for reading and for reviewing. It means so much when you do. I don't write to get reviews but it's nice when I do get them but it's not required that you review. I will write and post no matter how many reviews I get per chapter.

I just wanted to take this time to let each of you know how much I appreciate you and that you take the time to read my stories.

* * *

The next few days, Erin and Kinley worked on getting John and Hailey to admit their growing feelings for each other. Erin worked on Hailey while Kinley worked on John. Finally they decided to invite Hailey over to Randy and Cheyanne's to see the baby and then John will just show up. Kinley invited Hailey for coffee and was going to talk her into coming to Randy's.

"But I don't really know Cheyanne. It would be weird for me to go to her house." Hailey said as they were having coffee.

"No, it wouldn't you can come with me." Kinley replied. "I want you and Cheyanne to meet. Please Hailey."

"Fine. I will go." She replied.

"Great. Let's go." Kinley said getting up.

Hailey followed her out and they took Kinley's car toward Staten Island where Randy and Cheyanne lived. Hailey was a little nervous as she had never met Cheyanne and only met Randy that once.

"Kinley, we are glad you here." Cheyanne said hugging her. "And this must be Hailey." She looked familiar to her and it was then that it hit Cheyanne. On 9/11, she had taken care of Hailey in the ER. "You were in St. Vincent's Hospital on 9/11 weren't you?"

"Yes. You were my nurse in the ER." It clicked with Hailey who Cheyanne was.

"Yes. Glad to see you are fine."

"Yep. All better."

"Great. So, I'm happy Kinley invited you. John should be here in a few."

"John is coming?" Hailey was shocked because Kinley never mentioned anything.

"Yes. Didn't Kinley tell you? We invited you both over." Cheyanne knew noe that Kinley didn't and it was obvious that Hailey had no idea they were setting her and John up.

"No. She didn't tell me." Hailey couldn't believe that Kinley set this up.

"Sorry, Hailey but I want to get you and John together."

"I told you. John and I are friends. And if it does happen, it will in its own time."

"Hailey, why are you such a romantic? With the whole fate, destiny crap. Maybe that is just a myth." Kinley said. She had at one time believed like Hailey but after some of her previous relationships, she didn't anymore.

"It's not just a myth. And I don't want to talk about this anymore. I came to see a baby."

"Come on, Hailey. I will take you see Olivia." Cheyanne said showing Hailey upstairs and leaving Kinley and Randy there.

"Kinley, what is wrong with you? You can't push John and Hailey together." Randy said to his younger sister.

"But you and the guys said you wanted her and John together. Erin and I are trying to do that."

"I know we said that but we can't make their relationship go any faster."

"I just want Hailey to be happy. Erin is happy with Evan and now Hailey needs to be happy with John."

"I know you want that but you have to let things work in their own time."

"Fine." Kinley said walking into the kitchen just as John arrived.

"John, glad you came." Randy said as he showed him in.

"Well, you and Cheyanne said you wanted me to come over for dinner tonight and here I am." John said just as Cheyanne and Hailey came down stairs. "Hailey, what are you doing here?"

"Kinley invited me over to see Olivia."

"That's great but I didn't know you knew Cheyanne or Randy."

"I don't. Not really. I met Cheyanne when I was in the hospital but don't' know her that well and I met Randy when I came to visit you that day but once again, I don't know him that well."

"So, Kinley invited you to see her niece at her brother's house who you don't know that well?" John knew it had to be more.

"Actually she invited me so, I could meet up with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That was her and Erin's plan, I guess."

"Randy, Cheyanne, thanks for the invite but I don't think I want to eat now. Hailey, can I drop you at home?"

"Thank you. Cheyanne, Randy, you guys have a beautiful baby. It was nice meeting you. Kinley, I will see you later."

Hailey left with John. She was still angry that Erin and Kinley set her up like this.

"John, I'm sorry about things." Hailey said as they arrived at her apartment. "I didn't know what Kinley and Erin were up to."

"I know that."

"Do you want to come up and talk?"

"Yeah, I would like that." He said as they headed up to her apartment.

Once inside they took a seat on the sofa. Hailey knew that Kinley and Erin wanted her to be happy but she didn't want to rush anything between her and John.

"So, what was the point of Kinley and Erin setting us up?" John asked knowing she had to know.

"They want us to admit our feelings. They want me to admit that I like you a lot and you to admit the same."

John was a little shocked at her words. "Do you? Do you like me and have feelings for me?"

"Yes, I do but I told them that nothing was going to be rushed. Because I can't say you feel the same and I don't want to ruin our friendship with anything."

"Hailey, I don't think anything can ruin our friendship certainly nothing like that. I do like you and I have feelings for you. But like you said, I don't want to rush anything."

"Well, since both don't want to rush anything, how about we go on a proper date? You come pick me up and wear something nice. I wear something nice and we have dinner maybe see a movie."

"Sounds like a plan. Well, I should go." He said getting up.

"Okay." She said walking him to the door. "John, I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too." He smiled before leaning in to kiss her. He kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled away. "I will call you tomorrow."

"Okay." She replied as he walked out.

She was glad that they had the talk and decided to date but not happy that Kinley and Erin set them up. She would definitely have a talk with her friends about that.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. Once again, you guys are awesome.

Hope you like this chapter. The official first date between John and Hailey.

* * *

A few days later, John and Hailey were both getting ready for their date. Hailey had talked to Kinley and Erin about their plan and forgave them for being so sneaky about it but made them promise they would leave it alone. She told them that her and John's relationship would go at it's own pace and couldn't be rushed. She was nervous about their official first date. Yes, they had been out before as friends but this was an official date. Hailey had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang.

"Ready to go?" John asked when she opened the door.

"I am." She said getting her purse and headed out with him.

"You look beautiful by the way." He said as they got into his truck. "I wanted to say it when you opened the door but I didn't."

"That's okay. Thank you for the compliment." She smiled. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks." He laughed.

They soon arrived at an Italian restaurant. They were seated by the window which overlooked a beautiful fountain. Once they had order, they started talking.

"I have to admit, I'm a little nervous about this." Hailey said with a laugh.

"I know. Me too." John laughed. "I mean, it's just we are friends and I don't want to ruin that."

"I feel the same way. But I don't think it will ruin it."

"I hope not. So, how was work today?"

"It was good. I just looked over some investments and some loans. That's pretty much it. I really have a boring job." She laughed.

"Sometimes, boring is good. As you know, my job is excited most days."

"I get that. So, everything is going good with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm sorry again about the other day. With Kinley and Erin setting us up."

"It's fine. They obviously care a lot about you."

"Yeah. Sometimes too much." She said as their dinner arrived.

They finished dinner and soon headed to the movies. Ocean's Eleven was the only one out that Hailey even remotely wanted to see. After the movie, they headed back to Hailey's apartment. It had been a great first date and both were happy with the way it was going.

"I had a really great time tonight." Hailey said as they arrived at her door.

"I did too." He said as they were standing outside her door.

"Did you want to come in?" She asked as she unlocked the door.

"Sure." He said walking in once the door was open.

"So, can I get you something to drink or anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay. Well, now that we got that out of the way." Hailey laughed.

"I take it you are still a little nervous ."

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. Why are you nervous?"

"I keep thinking about what Erin told me."

"And what might that be?"

"That next time we were in a room together, to just kiss you and make my move. Well, she actually said push you into my bedroom and have my way with you."

"Really? That's an interesting approach." He laughed. "Is that something I can expect?"

"I don't know. Would you be interested?" She said walking over to where he was.

"I guess I would."

"Really? You just guess you would?" She leaned in and kissed him. "Do you want to change your answer?"

"I'm not sure." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Really?" She kissed him again. "How about now?"

"I guess so." He kissed her.

"Well, since you guess so." She kissed him back and moved them to the sofa.

She unbuttoned his shirt and it was soon the floor. He then moved to unbutton hers. Just as he had and they were kissing passionately. Her doorbell rang.

"Ignore it." She said quietly as she kissed him.

"Hailey, open this door. We know you're there." Erin said on the other said of the door.

"Seriously." Hailey said pulling away.

"Hailey, come on. We want to talk to you." Kinley said next.

"Unbelievable." Hailey got up and pick up her shirt and starting to button it as she went to the door. She opened while still buttoning her shirt. "What do you want?"

"Oh, are we interrupting?" Erin said noticing Hailey buttoning her shirt.

"Yes, you are interrupting. Is it important?" Hailey stepped outside to talk to her friends.

"Not really. We thought your date would have ended with the movie and then he would drop you home and that would be the date." Erin said. "We didn't know you would be having sex with him."

"Seriously. We aren't having sex, yet." Hailey replied. "So, what did you want?"

"We just wanted to know how the date was." Kinley added.

"It's going great. Now, can I get back to it?"

"Why the rush Hailey?" Erin asked with a smiled.

"Guys, I haven't had sex in four months and I really like John and want to be with him. So, can I go do that?"

"Yes. Sorry, we interrupted." Erin hugged her.

"Yes, sorry." Kinley said hugged her next. "You can go back to what you were doing well who you were doing and use protection."

"Go." Hailey said with a laugh as they headed to the elevator.

Hailey shook her head at hers as she headed back into her apartment. John was still on the sofa only watching a sport show.

"Sorry about that." Hailey said sitting down beside him. "So, how about we pick up where we were?"

"Are they gone?" He asked turning off the TV.

"Yes, they're gone." She kissed him.

"Anymore people stopping by?"

"I don't think so." She replied.

"Then let's pick up where we were." He said before kissing her.

He started to unbutton her shirt again and it was soon on the floor with his. They continued to kiss passionately as she straddled him.

"You have no idea how much I want you." She whispered to him.

He didn't say anything as he kissed her again. He got up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and they were soon making love. It was more passionately then she even imagined it would be.

Please Review! How did you like the date? Did they move too fast?


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Hailey woke up to her cell ringing. She wondered who would be calling her on a Saturday morning. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Erin. She pressed the ignore button and let it go to voicemail.

"Early call?" John asked her as he had heard the phone singing 'I wanna be bad' by Willa Ford. He had to chuckle at the song.

"It was Erin. She probably wanted to know how things went." She replied turning to face him.

"I see."

"Do you regret what happen?" She was worried that maybe he did and it was going to affect their friendship.

"No, do you?" He asked her.

"No. I wanted it to happen. I'm just thinking about what now? I mean are we a couple or just friends who hooked up?" She said getting up and putting on her robe.

"What do you want us to be?" He asked getting up also. "I mean, where do you see this going?"

"I don't just want to be friends who hook up. I want us to be more. I know we can be more. But if you don't want that, then we can go back to the way it was before."

"Hailey, I want us to be more than friends more than a hook up."

"Good." She said kissing him. "I'm glad you want this too."

"So, I guess we are a couple now."

"Yes, we are." She said kissing him again.

They were soon back in her bedroom. She loved being with him. It was everything she had hoped and more. She had never felt anything as passionate as being with him and had never felt the connection that she had with him.

Kinley and Erin had met for breakfast that Saturday like they did every week. Erin had called Hailey to see if she was coming but when she didn't pick up, she knew that John must have stayed the whole night with Hailey.

"So, Hailey didn't pick up?" Kinley asked as she and Erin sat in the coffee shop.

"Nope. So, I'm guessing she and John are officially a couple. Which I'm so excited about. Now they can go out with me and Evan." Erin said excitedly before noticing Kinley's face. "So, now that we have hooked up Hailey, we can get to work on finding you someone."

"Erin, I don't' know about that."

"Oh, come on. We have to get you someone. What about Ted? He is super cute, smart and very hot with a nice body. He would be perfect."

"He is a manwhore. He dates anything and everything."

"People can change, Kin. I bet if you give him a chance, it would be awesome."

"Erin, I don't think so."

"Kinley Orton, come on. Be happy with me and Hailey. We could go on triple dates. It would be great."

"Erin, I'm happy for you and Hailey. But just because you two got firemen, doesn't mean I have too? Besides I'm dating a cop."

"What cop? And is he port authority or NYPD?" Erin was shocked that Kinley didn't say anything before now.

"We have only been on two dates. His name is Mark Jindrak and he works for the NYPD. I really like him."

"Why didn't you mention it?"

"I just didn't want you and Hailey to make a big deal about it. Hailey is a romantic and she believes in the fate and destiny crap. You know she will make a big speech about fate and I just didn't want to hear it right now."

"I know Hailey can be a little much when she does the whole fate and destiny stuff and when she gets all romantic. But she would be happy for you."

"I know that. I know she would be happy for me. I just I don't think anything is fate and destiny. Mark and I met at a book signing. That isn't fate, it was just me planning to go and I went."

"Kinley, I know after everything, you aren't as romantic believing like Hailey but sometimes things are fate."

"I know that but this isn't."

"I still think you should see about Ted. It would so great for us all to be with firemen who were friends."

"Erin, that really isn't a reason to go out with Ted." Kinley laughed. "I just don't think he and I go well together. Now, can we drop this and then go bug Hailey about her night."

"But if John is still there, I don't want to interrupt what they are doing." Erin laughed. "Because odds are they are still having sex."

"Really? You really believe they could be doing it all this time?" Kinley laughed.

"Well, you have heard Hailey talk about her sex life before. And John is a very hunky fireman. What do you think?"

"I think they are probably still going at it." Kinley laughed. "So, let's go shopping and then call her later and she can tell us all about it and how great it was."

They got up and headed out of the coffee shop and out to go shopping. Kinley was happy that Erin let it drop about her going out with Ted. She just didn't' think he was her type. She liked Mark but then again they had only been on two dates. She just couldn't see herself with Ted. He liked to date more than one girl and she wasn't like that. She wanted someone committed to her. But she couldn't help but wonder if Erin was right. Could someone change for the right person?

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Hailey met Erin and Kinley for Sunday brunch. She knew they wanted to know about her date with John and she wanted to hear about Kinley's new guy. She was shocked, like Erin, that Kinley hadn't told them as soon as this cop asked her out.

"So, Hailey, tell us all about the date." Erin said as they ordered brunch.

"Well, we went to dinner and movie and then back to my place which you know because you interrupted." She replied with a laugh.

"Sorry. We didn't know you would be having sex." Erin laughed. "So, what did you do Saturday?"

"We talked about things, had something to eat and just hung out."

"You mean you talked, ate and then had sex all day."

"Why do you automatically assume we were doing it all day?" Hailey laughed.

"Oh, because we know you." Kinley replied joining the conversation. "Hailey, you have told us many times about your sex life with other guys, so I'm certain you and John were having it all day."

"Fine, we were." Hailey replied. "So, enough about me and my sex life. Kinley, tell us about this cop?"

"Erin, you told her?"

"Sorry, Kin. I thought she needed to know." Erin said as they ate some French toast.

"He is very nice but we have only been on two dates. It's not overly serious." Kinley replied.

"So, you can go out with Ted then." Erin added.

"Erin, Kinley might not want to go out with Ted." Hailey replied. She knew that Kinley wasn't Ted's biggest fan.

"But she is judging him before she goes out with him. He might stop being a manwhore if they go out."

"But he might not. Erin, it's up to Kinley who she wants to go out with. I think she should give Ted a chance but it's up to her."

"Thanks for the support Hay." Kinley said.

"I'm being supportive. It's your choice and I support that."

"But you think I should give Ted a chance?"

"I do. You never know."

"Guys, listen to me and hear me. Ted and I aren't going to happen. I will not date someone who dates other girls. I want someone who wants me and only me. That's it."

"Okay, we will let it drop." Hailey replied. She knew it was best to let it drop. "So, Erin, how are things with Evan?"

"Great. I love him already. I know he is my soul mate." Erin said very dreamy.

"Soul mate, really?" Hailey said excitedly.

"Yes. I know he and I have only been dating since September but I know he is. Hailey, he and I have such a connection."

"That's great. Does he feel the same way?"

"I think so. He told me that he loves me."

"That's so great, Erin. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Hay. So what about John? Are you guys a couple now?"

"We are. I really like him and I feel a connection too."

"But?" Kinley said joining the conversation.

"I just hope the connection is not just because he saved me."

"I don't think it is." Kinley replied. "I know John. He obviously likes you."

"Yeah. I just really like him. He is nice, sweet, caring, not to mention very hot and very passionate."

"Really? How passionate?" Erin asked.

"Oh my god. You have such a dirty mind." Kinley laughed.

"I do not. I just want to know how passionate he is. Oh, come on. We always tell each other about that."

"Erin, he is very good, okay. I mean, like nothing I've felt before. I don't know how to explain it."

"That is so awesome. Are you guys going to have a hook up tonight?"

"Erin, he is on a twenty four hour shift. We won't be doing anything tonight as he is at the firehouse until six tomorrow night."

"Oh, that's right. Evan told me that. I'm so forgetful." Erin laughed.

"Yes, you are. Well, guys, let's go see a movie." Kinley added.

"Sounds good."

The trio paid and headed to the movies. They liked to spend some girl time together each week. It helped to have the girls to talk to about things. Once they had done some shopping after the movie, they each headed home.

Kinley thought about what Erin and Hailey had said. Maybe she should go out with Ted. Just to see how it felt going out with someone else. She decided to call him and invite him out but she let him know it would be a triple date with Erin and Evan and Hailey and John. He said okay. After talking to Ted, Kinley called Erin and told her.

"You just agreed that we would all go?" Erin said to her.

"Yes. I don't want to go alone. It will be fun. Can you please talk to Evan about it?" "Alright but I'm not promising anything and if we don't agree, you can't get mad. You made this without talking to us first."

"Okay. I won't be mad."

"Okay. Well you should call Hailey."

"I will. Thanks, Erin."

"You're welcome." Erin said before hanging up. She still couldn't believe that Kinley did that without asking them first.

After talking to Erin, Kinley called Hailey and explain things. Hailey, like Erin, agreed to talk to John and see. Kinley knew that she shouldn't have said anything to Ted without asking Erin and Hailey first. But she wanted them there for the date. She felt more comfortable going out as a group instead of by herself. She just wasn't sure about going out with Ted and felt it would be better to have Erin and Hailey with her.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

A few days later, John and Hailey were going out with Randy and Cheyanne. It was Cheyanne and Randy's first night out since Olivia was born. John wanted Hailey to get to know Cheyanne. He believed things with Hailey were going to get serious and he wanted her to know his best friend and his wife.

"Thanks for going out with Cheyanne and Randy." John said as they drove toward the restaurant.

"It's not a problem. I want to get to know her. She seems like a great person." Hailey replied. She had met Cheyanne and liked her right away. "Is Kinley going to get there?"

"I think she is. They mentioned something about her and Ted."

"What? This is the big date." Hailey laughed. "So, I'm guessing Erin and Evan are going to be there too."

"They are. It's like a big firehouse date." He laughed.

"Classic." Hailey laughed as they pulled into the restaurant.

They headed in and were soon met by Randy and Cheyanne and then Erin and Evan.

"I guess Kinley and Ted are running late." Erin said as they ordered drinks.

"I guess so." Randy replied.

"I have to tell you. It's great to be out of the house. You have no idea how much you miss out on this once you have a baby." Cheyanne said as they waited for Kinley and Ted.

"I bet. How is Olivia?" Hailey asked.

"She is great. You have to come back and see her plus I want us to get to know each other."

"I would like that. She is a beautiful baby and you guys are lucky."

"Thanks Hailey." Cheyanne replied. She had noticed the last few times John has been over to their house, how taken he was with Hailey and Cheyanne wanted to get to know her. "How about you come over this weekend? I would love that."

"Great. I would love to." Hailey replied with a smile. She knew how important Randy and Cheyanne were to John and she really liked Cheyanne so far and thought they could be great friends.

"Good. We can have some girl time with Olivia while John and Randy play golf."

"That's great. As much as I love golf, I would rather spend it with a cute baby."

"Good to know, babe." John said with a laughed as Ted and Kinley walked up.

"Sorry we're late. Someone didn't want to be ready." Ted said when they sat down.

"Sorry, but I wanted to look good." Kinley replied.

"I think you just didn't want to go out with me but you knew everyone was waiting for us."

"I did want to go out with you. I'm here."

"Guys, we are here to have a good time. Let's not fight." Hailey said to them.

"Right." Ted said as they ordered.

Everyone knew this was going to be an eventful evening. Dinner was pretty good. Kinley and Ted managed to be civil with each other for a little while. They were like fire and ice.

"So, Ted, how did you get Kinley to go out with you finally?" Evan asked.

"I just explain that she had prejudged me and I wanted to show her I wasn't like she thought. And then she fell for my charms."

"God, could you be more conceited?" Kinley added. "I only wanted to get Hailey, Erin and Cheyanne to stop about you and me. That's it."

"God, Kinley, why do you have to be so bitchy at me? I thought we were going to start with a clean slate on this date." Ted replied obviously hurt by her words.

"Guys, let it go." Randy said to them.

"Sorry." Ted replied.

"Sorry." Kinley added next.

"So, Hailey, have you met John's parents yet?" Cheyanne asked changing the subject.

"Not yet but I want to." Hailey replied.

"Really? You want to?"

"Yes. I think it's an important step in a friendship or a relationship."

"John, do you feel the same?" Cheyanne hoped by asking questions she would know how serious John and Hailey were.

"I do. I want to meet hers and I want her to mine."

"That's great."

The rest of dinner proceeded with Cheyanne asking Hailey and John questions and everyone trying to get Ted and Kinley to be nice. After dinner, everyone headed in their own directions. Cheyanne, Hailey, Erin and Kinley all made plans to get together over the weekend while the guys were going to play golf.

"Wow, dinner was interesting." Hailey said as they arrived at her place.

"It was that. I had hoped that Kinley and Ted would find out they had some things in common." He replied sitting down.

"Me too. Maybe they will eventually. I know she said she was seeing a cop. Anyway, let's not focus on them. I would rather focus on us." She said sitting down beside him.

"That sounds like a plan." He said kissing her. "Where you serious about meeting my parents and family?" He asked pulling away from her.

"I was serious. I want to meet your family and I want you to meet mine. You want that right?"

"Yes, I do. I just wanted to make sure you did too."

"John, I'm very serious about us. I know some people think it's just because you saved my life that day but that's not it." She said leaning in closer to him. "That might be how we met but we have a connection. Something I have never felt with anyone." She kissed him before he could say anything else.

He knew that he felt the same way about her. He was more serious about her then he had ever been about anyone and it was a little scary for him. He had fallen for her so quickly and he didn't want to mess anything up. All his other relationships hadn't worked out because of his job and the danger. So, far it wasn't an issue with Hailey but he couldn't' help but think it might be.

"John, are you okay? You seem far away." She said pulling away from him. She hadn't felt him kissing her back.

"I was just thinking about everything. Hailey, my other relationships didn't work out because of my job and the danger. How do you feel about that?"

"John, I know that your job is dangerous. But it's who you are. You love your job and I'm not the type to change that. Do I worry about you when you're on shift? Yes, I do. But I know you know how to be safe and you accept the danger of your job. If you accepted it, so can I. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes." He said kissing her.

"Good." She kissed him back.

They were soon in her bedroom. As they made love, he realized she was everything he wanted but were they moving too fast. They had only known each other for three months and only really starting dating the last few weeks. But a part of him knew he loved her already but he was afraid to tell her. He didn't want to ruin anything by moving too fast.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Erin and Evan arrived at her apartment after dinner with everyone. They, like John and Hailey, felt the evening was very eventful.

"That was some dinner?" Evan said as they sat on the sofa.

"It was that. I thought Kinley had decided to give Ted a chance but the way they argued tonight was crazy."

"Yeah it was. Ted likes Kinley but she only sees him as a player."

"Well, isn't he?"

"Yeah. But maybe Kinley would change that if she gave him a chance."

"Maybe she will. We have no idea what going on right now. They could be talking things out."

"I guess we will see." Evan said before kissing her.

Erin pulled away a little. "Evan, how do you feel about our relationship?"

"I love you Erin. I think we have a great relationship and I want us to be together forever. I know we have only known each other for a few months but I know you are the person for me."

"I love you too." She kissed him and they headed to her bedroom.

She was glad that he felt the same way about her that she did about him. She knew they had fallen in love very quickly but sometimes when its right, it's right.

Randy and Cheyanne arrived home a little later. They had decided to stop for coffee before coming home. When they arrive, they let the babysitter go and checked on Olivia.

"God, what a night." Cheyanne said as they got ready for bed. "Why couldn't Ted or Kinley be civil tonight?"

"Because Kinley see Ted as a manwhore and he wants something with her. I have no idea when he decided that my sister was who would change him." Randy laughed.

"Maybe he just sees something in her that he likes."

"I don't know. Do you know much about this cop she is seeing?"

"I don't know. He is a cop with the NYPD. They have been on two dates. I don't know where it's going yet."

"Well, I hope we get to meet him. I want to make sure he is good enough for my sister."

"Randy, Kinley is a grown woman. She can make her own decision." Cheyanne said as she got into bed.

"I know that but as her brother, I have to protect her." Randy replied getting into bed too.

"I know after everything, you want to protect her but she can make her own decisions and needs to stand on her own two feet."

"I know. It's just hard."

"Randy, you are a great big brother and Kinley is lucky to have you but you can't protect her forever. She has to be her own person."

"Yeah." He kissed his wife and laid down.

Cheyanne was soon asleep and Randy was awake thinking about Kinley. He knew Cheyanne was right. Kinley was a grown woman and could take care of herself but that didn't stop the big brother in him. But he would do what his wife said and let Kinley stand on her own.

Kinley and Ted arrived at her apartment. Both were quiet on the drive home. Ted thought Kinley had decided to give him a chance but she had been somewhat cold to him.

"You didn't have to walk me to the door." Kinley said as they arrived at her door. She put the key in and unlocked the door.

"I wanted to. Kinley, I would like us to go out again. I know you will like me once you get to know me." Ted said.

"Ted, we have nothing in common. I want someone who wants me and only me. You like to date everyone." She said walking in. She started to shut the door but Ted stopped it.

"You only know what you hear. I'm not a big player."

"You are and I think you should leave."

"Why won't you give me a chance? Just go on date with me. Just me."

"No. I'm sorry Ted."

"What is your problem?"

"Ted, you are a conceited person who only wants what you want. Do you ever think of anyone else?"

"I think about other people. If I didn't, I wouldn't be a fireman."

"Please. You are only a fireman because it attracts girls. All girls want a hunky hero."

"I became a fireman to help people. That is what I've always wanted to do."

"Yeah sure." Kinley said walking away.

She was surprised when Ted grabbed her and kissed her. She didn't know what was going on except the kiss was amazing. It was more passionate than anything she had ever felt before. She didn't stop him and she started to kiss him back. Before he or she realized it, they were in her bedroom. Neither were thinking about the next morning and what would happen. They were only in the moment they were sharing.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to hardyrhodescenafan1, cena's baby doll, , RKOsgirl92, dannycena42, xMyHeartShine, Kinley Orton, cenarko1986, dbl2010 and Addicted to Cenaton for all the reviews. You guys are awesome and got me to over a hundred reviews again. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

* * *

The next morning Kinley was shocked when she woke up and Ted was beside her. She couldn't believe it happened. It was not what she wanted from last night. She got out of bed quietly and headed to shower and get dressed. Once she had, she went into the kitchen to make some coffee. She had just poured a cup when Ted came into her kitchen.

"Good morning." Kinley said handing him a cup of coffee.

"Morning." He replied taking the cup. "Kinley, about last night."

"Look. It was something that happened. I think we should forget about it."

"Is that what you want?" He asked sitting on a stool by the bar.

"Yes. I think it's for the best."

"Alright. If that is how you feel, then okay." He got his things and started to the door. "Kinley, I won't forget what happened but I won't make this difficult for you."

Once he was gone, she was in shocked. He didn't react the way she thought he would. She assumed he would brag that he got her into bed and then be happy to forget it and for her to never mention it. She was surprised that he didn't do that. She looked at her watch and realized she needed to get to work.

Erin arrived at the post and got to work editing an article. She was still trying to get Hailey to agree to an interview about her and John. Erin knew it would be a big seller. The beautiful girl rescued from the trade center by the handsome firefighter and then they fall in love. It was like a romance novel. She had gotten her boss to sign off on the article and now she only needed Hailey and John's permission.

"Hailey, come on please do this interview. It would be awesome." Erin said as they were having lunch at her desk.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want this in the paper. Tons of people were saved that day by firefighters. My story is no different. You can't focus on me and not on them."

"But Hailey, not everyone found love that day. John saved you and then proceeded to fall in love with you. That is a story worth telling."

"Erin, please. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Alright. But know with or without your permission, I can do the story. Without your permission, it will be my interpretation of it."

"Erin, I'm begging you as my friend to not do that."

"Hailey, come on."

"Have you thought that if you run that story and John thinks I agreed, he might break up with me over it?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because maybe he doesn't want his name all in the paper and if you run it and he thinks I was fine with it, he might decide I'm not someone he wants. I'm sorry but if you do this without my permission and run the story, consider our friendship over."

"Alright. I promise to not run it." Erin knew Hailey was serious because she would never say that. Hailey was the sweet one and rarely made threats like that.

"Thank you. Now, I'm late and need to go." Hailey hugged her. "I will call you later."

"Bye." Erin hugged her back. She knew she had to tell her boss that the story was a no go.

Hailey left Erin's work and headed back to her office. She called John on the way and asked him to meet her after work. She wanted to tell him about the article just in case Erin decided to do it anyway. She arrived home a little before John arrived.

"So, what's so important?" John asked when he arrived.

"I wanted to warn you just in case."

"Warn me about what?"

"Erin wants to write an article about you and me for the post. About you saving me and then us falling in love. She and her boss think it would be a great story."

"Did you just say you loved me?"

"What?" She knew she said falling in love.

"You said we fell in love. So, do you love me?"

"I do. I do love you." She smiled. "I guess someone finally said it."

"Yeah. I guess they did." He kissed her. "So, about this article? I don't want it. I don't' want my name in print like that."

"I know. I don't' either and that is why I told her to not to do. She said they can do it without our permission but I asked her not to do that. I told if she did, then were no longer friends. So, I don't think she will but I just thought you needed to know just in case."

"Okay. Hailey, I'm sorry if you wanted the article. I just don't."

"I know that and I don't want the article. There were plenty of people helped that day and I don't think its right to focus on us when they should focus on everyone."

"I agree. So, was that all you wanted?"

"No. I wanted you to come over so, I could cook you dinner and you can tell me about the New Years Eve party the firehouse has."

"How did you know about that?"

"Kinley. She told me a while ago. I haven't heard from her today and I'm curious about her and Ted."

"We all met for lunch today as we were all off. Ted really didn't say much. We tried to get out of him what happened but he wouldn't say. I think he didn't want to say anything in front of Randy. But I get the feeling something happened."

"Huh. I think I will call her later or tomorrow and find out. But right now, I will cook and we can spend this time together."

"Sounds like a plan." He said sitting down on the sofa.

Hailey started cooking just as her phone rang. It was Erin.

"What's up, Erin?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we aren't going to do the story. My boss thought about it and I told him what you said so, we are not doing."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Hailey, you're like my sister and I would never want to hurt you."

"I know, thanks Erin. I will call you later."

"Bye." Erin hung up and headed out of her office. She had talked her boss out of the article. She told him it wasn't worth doing.

"Erin isn't doing the story." Hailey said hanging up her phone and turning to where John was sitting. It was then that she saw he was asleep.

She laughed a little and walked over to the sofa. She gently kissed him and headed back to the kitchen. She knew he had just come off a twenty four hour shift the day before and then they had gone out last night with everyone and had spent the night there. So, she knew he was tired. Once dinner was ready, she wrapped it up and placed it in the fridge. She then got comfortable in her pajamas and sat down beside him. It was nice to just be like this. To spend the time together even if one was sleeping and the other was watching a movie.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

* * *

A few weeks later the girls were going to see Cheyanne and have some girl time. The guys were playing golf. They had planned to get together that Saturday after the date but things just got crazy for everyone. So, they planned another Saturday. Hailey and Erin hadn't really talked to Kinley since the whole big date. It was like she was avoiding them and they both wondered what was going on. Hailey was driving her and Erin out to Staten Island. They had called Kinley to see if she wanted to ride with them but she said she was going to drive herself. 

"Something is going on with Kinley." Erin said as they drove. 

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked as she drove her SUV toward Staten Island.

"The way she has been acting since the date. I think she doesn't want to be our friend anymore."

"Why would you think that?" Hailey was shocked that Erin would think that just because Kinley had been avoiding them lately.

"Well, she hasn't called us and she didn't want to ride with us. I think she doesn't want to be our friend."

"Erin, you are blowing this way out of proportion. She said she has been busy."

"No, Hailey, I think she has decided we aren't the friends she wants anymore. I saw her talking to some people when I was out with Evan. I think she has new friends."

"Then why are we going to have this girls' weekend on Staten Island?"

"Because we are friends with Cheyanne and we want to make the hot guys in our lives happy."

"Erin, I don't think Kinley doesn't want us as friends anymore. But why don't we use this day to maybe find out." Hailey said just as her cell phone rang. It was her mom so she let voicemail get it.

"Okay." Erin replied as they pulled into Cheyanne's driveway. 

"Alright, let's go have some fun girl time." Hailey said getting out of the SUV. Once Erin was out, she pressed the button to set the alarm. They headed toward the house.

"Hailey, Erin. I'm glad you could come." Cheyanne said hugging them both.

"Thank you Cheyanne." Hailey said hugging her back.

"Well, let's go have some fun." Cheyanne laughed as they headed into the house. "I hope you don't mind but I have movies and snacks for us. Then we will maybe do some make overs."

"That sounds great." Erin said as they entered the house.

"Oh, Kinley is sorry but she can't make it. She wasn't feeling well."

"Alright." Hailey replied. She noticed Erin's expression and knew she was thinking Kinley didn't want anything to do with them.

Cheyanne smiled and they headed into the living room to watch a movie. Cheyanne had wondered what was going on with Kinley but let it go. She was having fun with Hailey and Erin. She found both were great girls and she was looking forward to them being great friends.

"So, Kinley just said she wasn't feeling well?" Erin asked as they were having pedicures and manicures.

"Yeah. Is something more going on?" Cheyanne asked.

"It's just that Kinley hasn't talked to us in a while and Erin seems to think she doesn't want us as friends anymore." Hailey replied.

"Oh, I find that hard to believe. You guys are so close. It will be fine."

"I hope so." Hailey said.

They continued with their girl time but before long, it was time to go. Hailey and Erin hugged Cheyanne and Olivia and then left.

After Hailey and Erin left, Cheyanne called Kinley and asked her come. She wanted know what was going on with her. Kinley agreed because she knew Cheyanne wouldn't give up. 

"Okay, Cheyanne, I'm here what is going on?" Kinley asked when she arrived.

"What is going on with you? You cancel on this weekend and you haven't talked to Hailey or Erin in weeks."

"I just have been busy."

"Really? I don't believe you so, tell me the truth."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"So, why don't you tell Hailey or Erin?"

"Because I don't want to talk to them."

"Kinley, what is going on? Tell me the truth."

"Alright. I slept with Ted after the date and we agreed to not say anything to anyone. I'm with Mark."

"So, you slept with Ted, big deal. You made a mistake. That's not a reason to not talk to your friends."

"Cheyanne, I don't want anyone to know I slept with Ted. It was a huge mistake. One I don't plan on repeating. Hailey and Erin are happy with John and Evan. If I tell them that I slept with Ted, they will be all oh you have to go out with him again. Especially Erin. She wants us all to be with the firefighters. I don't like Ted that much."

"You don't' like him but you slept with him?"

"We were fighting about things and we kissed and then ended up in bed. It was nothing. A one time thing."

"I think you should tell Hailey and Erin. They will understand."

"I don't want anyone to know. So, until I can be around them and lie to them about it, I can't see them." She was a horrible liar to Hailey and Erin. Especially Hailey, she was one she could never lie to. She had known Hailey the longest and she hated that she was avoiding them.

"I think you're making a mistake."

"Well, it's the way I want it. So please don't' tell anyone including Randy. I don't' want him to know."

"Alright. I won't tell anyone. For now but you need to work this out." Cheyanne replied hugging her. She hated not telling Randy about things but this was obviously important to Kinley. 

"I will. Thank you." Kinley hugged her and quickly left. She knew Randy would be home.

Once Kinley had left, Cheyanne got everything ready for dinner. She knew Randy would home after hanging out with the guys. It was going to be hard keeping it from him as she had never lied to him before. She hoped Kinley would work things out quickly and tell Randy. Because things like this always came out whether you wanted it to or not.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

The following Monday, Kinley met Hailey at the gym to work out. Kinley had never really liked working out but Hailey had introduced her to boxing which she liked. She hoped that working out would keep her from having to lie to Hailey. She wasn't expecting John and Randy to be working out too.

"So, Kinley, what's up with you?" Hailey asked as they were punching the bag in the gym.

"What do you mean?" Kinley asked as she punched the other bag.

"Well, you haven't talked to me or Erin in a while. Erin thinks you don't want to be our friend anymore. Is that true?"

"No. You guys are my best friends."

"Then what's going on?" Hailey asked as she punched the bag again.

"I've just been busy." She replied.

"Kinley, we are all busy but you have never ignored us like this. So, tell me the truth."

"It's nothing, Hay. I promise."

"I'm not stupid. I know something is going on. If we are your best friends, then why won't you tell us? What do you think will happen? We will tell everyone. Come on."

"Hailey, I just have been busy." Kinley hoped that Hailey would believe that.

"Alright." Hailey didn't believe it but decided to not push the issue right then. She glanced over at John and Randy who were working out not that far from them.

"So, what's going on with Kinley? Hailey said she hasn't talked to her until now." John asked Randy.

"I honestly don't know. Cheyanne knows something but she isn't telling me. It must be something big though." Randy replied.

"Do you think it has to deal with Ted? I know he has been weird to work with lately."

"I don't know. But I will find out." Randy looked to Hailey and Kinley.

Everyone continued to work out for the next hour. When they were getting ready to leave the locker room after showering, Hailey thought it was time to ask Kinley again what was going on.

"Kinley, I know something is up. Please just tell me. Do you not want to be our friend anymore? Just tell me."

"Hailey, you guys are my best friends." Kinley realized if she didn't tell, she might lose two of her best friends. "I slept with Ted the night of the big date and I didn't want anyone to know. So, Ted and I agreed not to say anything."

"You slept with Ted. Was it not good or something?" Hailey wasn't expecting her say that.

"It was fine. I just don't like him like that." Kinley answered as they headed out of the locker room.

"It was just fine? And if you don't like him like that, then why did you sleep with him?"

"We came back to my apartment and we were arguing. Then the next thing I knew, we were going at it. It was a mistake."

"This is what you were hiding. Kinley, we all make mistakes. So, you slept with Ted. It's not that big of deal."

"You slept with DiBiase?" Randy said from behind them.

"Randy." Kinley said. She didn't want him to know and definitely didn't want him to find out this way.

"I can't believe you slept with him and didn't tell me. He is my friend and in my firehouse. You should have told me."

"Randy, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get mad or anything. It was a one time thing and it will not happen again."

"John, Hailey, can you leave me and my sister alone?" Randy said to them.

"Sure. We will leave you guys." John said grabbing Hailey's bag and his own and heading out.

Once Hailey and John were gone, Randy turned to his sister. He wanted to know exactly what was going on with her and Ted.

"Alright Kinley, spill." Randy said as they sat down on the bench outside the locker room.

"Ted and I just had that one night. That's it. I don't like him like that and it will not happen again. I'm seeing Mark and I like him."

"So, there is nothing with you and Ted?"

"No."

"Good. Keep it that way." While Randy thought Ted was a good guy, he knew he was a serial dater and didn't want his sister hurt.

"I plan to. So, are we done here?"

"Yes." Randy hugged her and they made their way out of the gym.

Randy knew this was what Cheyanne was keeping from him and now he understood why. He would have a talk with Ted tomorrow when their shift started and make sure he knew to stay away from Kinley.

John and Hailey arrived at her apartment and headed in. Hailey immediately started cooking.

"So, you really had no idea about Ted and Kinley?" John asked as he watched her cut some stuff for the salad.

"No. I told you Kinley hadn't spoken to me or Erin since that date."

"It's shocking because they don't like each other but I guess it's true what they say, there is a thin line between love and hate."

"Yeah but it's not going anywhere. She is seeing Mark and I guess she really likes him."

"Probably for the best. I don't think Randy would be very happy with his sister with Ted."

"Yeah. At least now I know why she was avoiding me and Erin."

"Yep. So, you aren't disappointed about Ted. I mean, I know that Erin dreamed of all of you dating firefighters."

"I just want Kinley happy and if she is happy with Mark then I'm happy."

"Hailey, I was thinking about something and you can totally say no. And it won't be that big of deal."

"No, John, I won't have a threesome with you and Ted." She laughed.

"I didn't mean that silly girl." John said with a laugh. "Did you think I meant that?"

"Relax John, I didn't think you wanted a threesome. So, what's up?" She laughed.

"I know it's soon but I was hoping you would consider moving in with me."

"You want me to live with you?" She was shocked that he wanted that but excited that he did.

"Yes. I mean, you don't have to. It was just a thought. I mean, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. If you don't want to, it's fine and it doesn't change anything."

"Okay, John, relax. I didn't know you rambled when nervous." She laughed. "But to answer your question, I would love to move in with you."

"Really. You really want to."

"Yes. So, did you want me to move in your place or did you want to move in here? Or get a whole new place?"

"I was thinking my place. It's bigger."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to live with you." She said kissing him.

"Me too." He said kissing her back. "I actually thought you wouldn't want to."

"Of course I want to. I just hope you can deal with my craziness."

"I love your craziness." He said kissing her.

"Good, now let's eat and then we can talk about the move." She kissed him and went back to finishing the dinner.

John was relieved that she said yes. He knew everyone was going to say it was fast but everything just said this was right with her and he knew moving in together was the right thing.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Next Chapter. Not my best but here it is.

* * *

After leaving Kinley at her apartment, Randy headed home. He wanted to talk to his wife about keeping secrets from him. That was the one thing they both said they didn't want in their marriage.

"Hey, how was working out?" Cheyanne asked when he came in.

"Good. Kinley was there working out with Hailey. I found out what was going on with her."

"What?"

"She slept with Ted and didn't want anyone to know."

"Wow." Cheyanne said pretending to be shocked.

"Cheyanne, I know you know. Kinley told you and you didn't tell me. I thought we agreed to no secrets."

"I know we agreed no secrets but she asked me not to tell you. She is my sister-in-law and I wanted to help her."

"By lying to your husband. Real good, Cheyanne."

"Randy, I didn't lie to you. I just omitted the truth."

"Do not try to make it like you didn't lie. I asked you if you knew what was going on with her. When I came home from golfing and told you that John and Evan both said Hailey and Erin were upset that she hadn't called them. And you told me, you had no idea why."

"Kinley trusted me and I didn't want to break that trust. Plus she was afraid you would go after Ted."

"You should have told me. If we have secrets, we don't have a marriage."

"This is the only secret I have ever kept from you. I don't want secrets and I hated not telling you."

"Alright. But you can't keep anything from me even if my sister asks you too."

"Alright. I promise." Cheyanne kissed him.

"Good." He kissed her and then headed into the living room.

Cheyanne sighed because she hated that this caused them to fight. But now everything was out and she hoped Randy wouldn't hurt Ted and Kinley would decide what she wanted.

Kinley arrived at the restaurant and saw Mark waiting. She hated that she was late but she had to talk to Randy about things.

"Mark, I'm sorry I'm late." Kinley said kissing him before sitting down.

"That's okay. Is everything okay?" Mark Jindrak asked her.

"Yeah. I just worked out with Hailey and then my brother wanted to talk. No big deal."

"Great." He said just as the waiter came and took their order. "Kinley, everything okay at work?"

"Yeah. It's good. What about you?"

"Same. The streets are a dangerous place like always."

"Yeah." She laughed. He always said that. "So, I was hoping that you would want to meet my brother and his wife. Maybe we could drive out to Staten Island."

"That sounds great. I want to meet your family and your friends."

"I want that too. I'm just not sure how my friends will react."

"Why would they react badly?"

"Well probably not Hailey but Erin had this dream about us all dating firefighters but there isn't one I like so, that dream is not going to happen."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Your friends just want you to be happy."

"Yeah, I guess they do. But we will let you meet my brother and his wife first. How about Thursday night?"

"That sounds great. I'm off that day."

"Good. I will call Randy and make sure it's okay." She replied knowing once she got home she would call.

She hoped that Randy would like Mark because her brother's approval was important to her. But if he didn't, she would be with Mark anyway.

Erin and Evan walked into the restaurant for their date and Erin was shocked to see Kinley there. She wanted to know what was going on so, she decided to head over.

"Evan, Kinley is here and I'm going to talk to her."

"Erin, don't make a scene." Evan warned.

"I won't. Don't worry." She walked over to the table. "Kinley, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why? I'm on a date." Kinley replied.

"Oh, that's great."

"Mark this is Erin. Erin, this is Mark." Kinley replied. It looked like Erin was going to be the first to meet Mark.

"Nice to meet you Erin." Mark said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Erin replied shaking it. "So, Kinley, why haven't you called me?"

"Erin now is not the place for that conversation. Can I call you tomorrow?" Kinley said. She didn't want Mark to know what happen with Ted.

"Right. Okay. Well, we should go. Nice meeting you Mark." Erin said walking away.

"That was weird. Is everything okay with her?" Mark asked once Erin and Evan had left.

"Yeah. I've just been busy and haven't had a chance to call her." Kinley replied hoping to drop the subject.

"Alright." He replied with a smile.

Erin and Evan headed to their table and ordered dinner. Evan knew that Erin was still upset over everything.

"Erin, Kinley will call you and explain."

"I hope so. But it seems like she doesn't want to talk to me. I know she worked out with Hailey today."

"Didn't you work out with Hailey?"

"No. I had to work late."

"Oh, well I'm sure it's fine. Both will call you. Now, can we not talk about this and just enjoy a nice dinner."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I don't' mean to obsess over this. I'm sorry." She could tell he was annoyed at this.

"Its fine, Erin." He replied as their dinner arrived.

Erin hated that she was so obsessed with whether Kinley wanted to be her friend or not but they had been friends for so long it was hard to think that she didn't' want to be. They had been through so much with each other. Boyfriends, heartbreak, family issues, tragedies. Just a lot and she thought it made them stronger as friends. But Kinley's action over the last few weeks had really made her question that. But hopefully she would know one way or the other by the next day.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks to everyone who read, reveiwed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The next day Kinley called Erin and Hailey and invited them to lunch. Both agreed and they met at Serendity. Kinley wanted to explain everything.

"I'm glad you came." Kinley said when Erin walked up to the table. Hailey had called and she was running late.

"You said you would explain about things so I can to hear that." Erin said sitting across from Kinley.

"I would like to wait for Hailey."

"Kinley, just tell me."

"Okay, after the date, I slept with Ted. I didn't want anyone to know so, I avoided you and Hailey. Ted and I both agreed to not tell anyone. I'm with Mark and he has no idea."

"I can't believe you kept this from us. Kinley, we would have supported whatever you wanted."

"I know that but I know you want us all to be with firefighters and I just don't like Ted like that."

"But you liked him enough to sleep with him."

"It was a mistake. We got angry with each other and starting yelling and before I knew it, we were in bed together. We both know it was a mistake."

"Wow. I'm just shocked. Kinley, you could have told us and we would have understood."

"I just needed time to work it out. I just didn't' want anyone to know about Ted. So, I wanted to make sure I could not tell you before I saw you again."

"Well, I understand now. I just wish you would have told me. I felt like you didn't want to be our friend anymore."

"Erin, we have been friends a long time. You should know that we will always be friends."

"Yeah." She replied just as Hailey walked up.

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic." Hailey said sitting down.

"Yeah sure." Kinley replied with a smile.

"It was. The cab was so slow in traffic. I though I would never get here."

"Okay. Well, I told Erin everything."

"Oh that's good. Now she knows that we will always be friends."

"Yeah. So, enough about that. What's going on with you guys?"

"Same old thing really except John asked me to move in with him." Hailey replied as the waitress brought their food.

"Are you going too?" Kinley asked.

"Yes. I'm moving into his place. I already have some stuff over there and we are moving the rest."

"Congrats Hailey. That is a big step." Erin replied.

"I know but I'm ready to take the step with him. It just feels like the right thing. You don't think we are moving too fast do you?"

"No." Kinley replied. "Sometimes these things just move that way especially when you are sure it's right."

"Thanks. I'm very sure."

"Great. So, Evan and I are getting pretty serious too. I think he is getting ready to ask me to marry him or move in with him."

"Which do you think?" Hailey asked excited that both she and Erin were moving forward in their relationships.

"Or which do you want?" Kinley added.

"I want him to ask me to marry him but either would be okay. I so want us to take the next step. I just hope he doesn't think we are going too fast and break up with me."

"Why would he break up with you? He loves you."

"I know he loves me but you know how I am. After Jeff, I worry."

"Don't. Evan is not Jeff. He is crazy about you."

"Thanks Hailey. Ever the romantic." Erin laughed. She loved that about Hailey. That she is always the romantic.

"You're welcome. So, Kinley, are things between you and Mark serious?"

"I think so but it's still early. We are going to Staten Island this weekend. I want him to meet the family."

"Wow, the whole family?" Erin asked shocked.

"No. Randy and Cheyanne first then the parents." Kinley laughed.

"Always need big brothers approval." Hailey laughed.

"Yep. You guys should come too. That way, Mark can meet everyone."

"I've already meet him, Kinley." Erin replied.

"What? When did you meet him?" Hailey asked shocked.

"We ran into each other in a restaurant. It wasn't on purpose Hailey." Kinley replied.

"Alright. Well, I'm in but I will have to check with John."

"That's so cute. That you are checking with him." Kinley said with a laughed.

"Well, we are a couple. So, we do that."

"Yeah. Well, ladies, this has been fun but I have to go and meet Mark. I will call you about the weekend." Kinley said hugging each one and leaving the restaurant.

"So, are you and Evan going to Staten Island?" Hailey asked as she and Erin left the restaurant and headed down the street.

"Probably but I don't know." Erin said as they continued toward the subway. "So, did John just come out and ask you to move in?"

"He did. I was shocked but excited that he did. I know its fast but its right."

"I totally get that. It's right with Evan. I hope he is going to ask me." She replied as they got onto the subway. "Did you ever wonder why we take cabs some times and then take the subway at other times?"

"It never crossed my mind." Hailey laughed. Erin could ask questions out of nowhere sometimes. "I know I have my SUV and can drive when I want but I hate driving in NYC traffic."

"I know that. Well, my stop is coming up. Call me later." Erin hugged her and got out the subway at her stop.

Hailey soon came to her stop and headed to her apartment. She had been packing the last few days and was getting ready to move. Her apartment, like John's, was rent controlled and was already rent once she moved out. She was shocked to see her ex boyfriend, Adam, standing by her door.

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"It's been over six months. I've moved on." She said as they stood in the hallway talking.

"Hailey, please give us another chance. We were good together."

"No, we weren't. We had fun. I've moved on to something great. A real relationship with someone who loves me. I'm happy and you should do the same."

"Hailey, I was happy with you."

"But you cheated on me with Eve. I can't forget that and I won't. I told you. I'm happy."

"You can't be happy with whoever he is."

"But I am. He is wonderful and loving. He is the guy every girl dreams about finding and I've found him. I'm not giving that up for someone who cheated on me. You should leave now." She said putting her key in the door. "Adam, you need to move on. I have."

"Alright. Hailey, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Me too." She walked into her apartment and shut the door.

She never expected Adam to turn up at her door but it just made her realize how much she loved John and wanted to be with him. There wasn't' anyone else she wanted.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

The weekend came and everyone headed out to Staten Island. It was a nice break for everyone. Kinley hoped that Randy would like Mark and that he didn't invite Ted. The last thing she wanted was drama over the weekend. She and Mark arrived first. She wanted the meeting between Mark and Randy to be without everyone else.

"Sis, glad you could come." Randy said hugging her when she walked in.

"I wanted you to meet Mark." Kinley replied hugging him back. "So, Randy, this is Mark. Mark, my brother Randy."

"Nice to meet you finally." Mark said extending his hand.

"You too." Randy replied shaking his hand. "My sister has told me a lot about you."

"She has told me about you too." Mark replied just as Cheyanne walked into the room.

"Kinley, glad you came and you must be Mark." Cheyanne said while holding Olivia. "I hope you guys are going to stay the weekend."

"We plan to if it's okay." Kinley replied.

"It's ok. We have the room."

"Great. So, when is everyone else getting here?"

"Erin and Evan are on their way. John and Hailey are going to be a little late. Something came up at the apartment."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to show Mark the guest room." Kinley said taking his hand and they headed upstairs.

"I like him." Cheyanne said turning to Randy. "Don't you?"

"Yeah but I really just met him." Randy replied.

"Well that is what the weekend is for."

'Yeah. I just hope she isn't rushing into anything. You know how she can be."

"I don't think she is. She seems to care about him. So, I'm sure it will work out."

"I hope so. She has been hurt so much. I want her to find someone great."

"She will, Randy. Just give her time." Cheyanne said kissing her husband and heading the kitchen.

Randy sighed. He wanted Kinley to be happy but sometimes she jumped into a relationship too fast and ended up getting hurt. He hoped this time was different. Just as he was heading to the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

"Evan, Erin. Glad you guys came." He said showing them in.

"We are too. So, did you meet Mark?" Erin asked.

"Yes. He seems nice."

"He is nice." Erin replied.

"Yeah. Well, you guys are in the guest room downstairs."

"Why do we get the basement guest room?" Evan asked.

"Because Kinley called the guest room near the nursery. So, John and Hailey get the attic."

"That sounds fun." Erin laughed heading downstairs. Evan followed. He hoped this weekend would give him the opportunity to ask Erin to marry him.

Randy watched Erin and Evan head downstairs. He hoped this weekend was fun for everyone. Just as he was thinking, the doorbell rang. He knew it was John and Hailey.

"About time you got here." He said opening the door.

"Sorry. We had to get the plumber to our apartment. Something in the garage disposal." John said walking in.

"It wasn't me. I have put nothing down the disposal." Hailey replied walking in after him. She knew he was thinking she did something.

"I never said it was you, baby. I just said something."

"Yeah. But you were thinking it."

"Yeah, I was but I wasn't going to say anything." He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Cena." She replied with a smile. "So, Randy, where are we sleeping?"

"The attic guest room is what is left."

"That sounds good." She said heading up.

"I'm going to follow her." John said following behind.

Randy couldn't help but laugh. She had John so whipped already and they had just started living together. He finally made his way into the kitchen and found his wife making some food.

"So, everyone here?" Cheyanne asked looking up at her husband.

"Yep. I have John and Hailey in the attic, Evan and Erin in the basement."

"Sounds good. That way, each couple is far away from us and Olivia in case they have loud sex."

"That's why you wanted them there?" He asked.

"Yep. I know Kinley knows to be quiet but I'm not sure about Erin or Hailey."

"Do you really think they would have sex in our house?"

"I don't know. Sometimes you get caught up in the moment and before you know it, you're having sex wherever you are."

"You have put way too much thought into that and it's scary." He said to her.

"Sorry. But I don't really know Erin or Hailey that well. I have no idea what they are like."

"True but I don't think John or Evan would have sex in our house."

"Probably not but you never know."

"Okay, well, let's get off this subject and decide on lunch." He said changing the subject.

"So, are we having lunch or what?" Evan said walking into the room with Erin.

"We are having a light lunch because we are grilling for dinner." Cheyanne replied picking up Olivia.

"That sounds good." John said walking in.

"Great." Cheyanne said as they sat down at the table for lunch.

Cheyanne hoped this weekend would help Randy see that Kinley was grown up and could make her own decisions. She knew that he worried because of all Kinley's past relationships. But from what she had seen and heard from Kinley, she was serious about Mark. So Cheyanne hoped that everything went fine with the relationship.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

That night, Randy and the guys dealt with the grill while the girls made vegetables to go with it. Cheyanne knew that Randy wanted to talk to Mark without Kinley.

"So, Kinley, Mark seems great." Hailey said as they were chopping vegetables.

"Thanks. He is. I really like him." Kinley replied.

"That's great. Just make sure you aren't rushing into things." Erin replied.

"What does that mean?"

"Its just, Kinley, you often jump into things fast and then it ends badly."

"You're one to talk. You have only known Evan for what six months and you want him to propose to you."

"It's different. I haven't had a lot of relationships that didn't work out. Evan is only the third relationship I've had."

"I'm not moving fast. You are."

"Guys, let's not fight. No one is moving fast. Everyone is going at their own pace." Hailey said trying to play peacekeeper.

"Oh, please. You moved in someone you have only known for six months. That is fast." Kinley replied not meaning to get mad at Hailey.

"Right." Hailey said leaving and going up to the attic.

"See what you did Erin." Kinley said going after Hailey.

"I didn't do it. I was just saying." Erin said to Cheyanne before going to the basement.

Cheyanne sighed at the girls. Sometimes you could never tell the three were close friends. Cheyanne walked outside and told the guys about what was said. Evan went to see about Erin while John went to Hailey.

"Hailey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Kinley said through the door. "Hai, I didn't mean to say it. Erin just made me angry about me and Mark."

Kinley sighed when Hailey didn't answer her. She knew they would patch things up and it was probably best to leave Hailey alone. Kinley turned and walked downstairs and met John on the way up. She knew he was going to talk to Hailey.

"Hailey, its John. Open the door." He said through it. He waited and heard the lock click. "What happened?"

"Just Erin and Kinley. Erin said she hoped that Kinley was rushing things with Mark. Then Kinley said that Erin was rushing by wanting Evan to propose to her after only six months. I tried to play peacemaker like always and Kinley said I was one to talk when I moved in with someone I have only known for six months."

"Hailey, Kinley was just upset because Erin was questioning her relationship. She didn't mean it."

"I know that is probably true. But she wouldn't have said it if a part of her didn't think it."

"Hailey, do you think we moved too fast?"

"No. We moved at our own pace. I wanted to move in with you."

"Okay, then. It doesn't matter what anyone says. Our lives are just that ours. Like Erin's is hers and Kinley's is hers."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. Now, come back down stairs so, this weekend doesn't' go to waste." He smiled and took her hand.

"Alright." She kissed him and they headed out.

She knew that she and Kinley would talk and work it out like they always did. She and John headed back downstairs and found that Erin and Evan had left because Erin wanted too.

"Well, I'm sorry about Erin." Cheyanne said as they sat down to eat.

"She'll be okay." Kinley replied.

"Well, let's eat." Randy said to them.

Everyone talked and had a good time. Soon, everyone was in their rooms.

"So, what did Mark have to say?" Cheyanne asked Randy as they were in their room.

"Just that he really liked Kinley and hoped their relationship would work out. Which I hope it does. Kinley seems to like him too."

"She does like him a lot."

"So, what happened with Erin today?"

"She and Kinley just had some words. I'm sure they will work it out."

"I'm sure they will too. Oh, Ted is coming over tomorrow." Randy said.

"What?" Cheyanne was shocked he would invited Ted knowing what happened between him and Kinley.

"He asked if he could come and hang out with the guys. I said yes because he is my friend. It's not my problem that they hooked up." He kissed his wife and they were soon asleep.

"Are you going to apologize to Erin and Hailey?" Mark asked Kinley as they were in their room.

"I will. I didn't mean to say anything to Hailey. She has been supportive despite my past history. Erin just doesn't want me to move quickly but she did the same thing."

"Kin, Erin's life is hers. She lives it likes she wants. If she wants to marry someone she known for six months, let her. You have your own life and I plan to be apart of that life."

"Good. Because I want you to be." She kissed him and they were soon asleep.

Hailey had called Erin who told her she was okay and would talk to her later. She thought that Evan had a surprise for her. Hailey hated that Erin and Kinley had fought. She knew they would each apologize and everything would go back to normal.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome

Sorry about the delay in updating but I was blocked on this one. But I got unblocked, at least on this chapter.

Thanks again for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up and found that Ted had arrived sometimes during the night. Kinley was shocked. She had no idea he was coming. She hoped that he wouldn't mention anything.

"Randy, you didn't tell me that Ted was coming." Kinley said when she saw her brother.

"Sorry. I forgot. He is here to hang out with us. Don't make it a big deal." Randy replied.

"Fine." Kinley said before heading downstairs to breakfast. "Good Morning."

"Morning." Cheyanne said as she sat the food on the table and took her seat to feed Olivia. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Kinley replied sitting by Mark.

"That's great." Cheyanne replied. "So, let's eat."

Everyone got their breakfast and were soon eating. Everyone was quiet as they ate.

"So, Hailey, are you and John going to stay here today or what?" Cheyanne asked.

"We were thinking about driving back to the city earlier than planned. Hailey started to not feel well last night." John replied before Hailey could.

"Oh, Hailey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just think leaving earlier is a good idea. That why I can rest a little bit before work." Hailey replied.

"Okay." Cheyanne said. She wondered if they fight that happened yesterday was the real reason Hailey wanted to head back.

After breakfast, John and Hailey left. Kinley walked outside to look at the view. She still felt bad for the fight. She knew that she would apologize once they were back in the city.

"Kinley, I want to talk." Ted said walking out onto the patio.

"What is there to talk about?" She asked him.

"Are you really happy with Mark?"

"Yes. I'm happy."

"I just keep thinking about that night. We shared something."

"No, what we shared was sex. We both got angry and ended up having sex. That's it. There was nothing more."

"That's all it was for you. It was more for me. Kinley, I like you."

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't like you like that. I'm with Mark and he is who I want." She replied not realizing that Mark had overheard their conversation. "I'm sorry, Ted."

"I just wanted to make sure this was what you wanted. Goodbye , Kinley." He hugged her and left.

She turned her attention back to the view from the patio. She never noticed Mark nearby.

"So, you and Ted?" He said walking up.

"Mark, how long were you there?" She asked shocked.

"Long enough to know you and Ted slept together."

"Mark, it was before you and I got together. It's over and it never was really anything. Just one night of sex."

"So, you don't want him?"

"No, I want you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing her.

"Alright." He said wrapping his around her waist. "Kinley, I love you."

"Really? I love you too." She said kissing him back again.

"Good. Now, let's go have some fun." Mark said as they headed back in.

Randy and Cheyanne had watched the talked between Ted and Kinley and the talk between Kinley and Mark. It seemed that everyone was fine and no big drama came from Ted being there.

Hailey and John arrived at their apartment and headed in. Hailey took some Tylenol and laid down. John put their stuff up and laid down beside her.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her as he pulled her close to him.

"A little better. Just a bad headache. I get them more after 9/11 then before." She said turning to face him.

"Have you had them checked out?"

"Yeah. The doctor said they are not serious and to just take Tylenol."

"Okay. You would tell me if they get too bad, right?"

"Yes." She kissed him. "So, it was an interesting weekend."

"That it was. I'm sure you girls will be okay."

"We will. Erin and Kinley will work things out."

"I'm sure they will."

"Now, let's take a nice nap." She kissed him passionately.

"I thought you said a nap." He kidded her.

"Well, I lied. I don't want to nap just yet." She laughed before kissing him again.

"You're such a bad girl." He laughed.

"I know." She laughed back before they began to make love.

Erin sat in her apartment looking out her window at the site where the trade center used to be. She had always loved the view from her window.

"Here I brought you a coffee." Evan said handing it to her.

"Thanks." She replied to him as he sat across from her.

"Still upset about things with Kinley?"

"Yeah. I know we will apologize to each other and be fine but still. I just don't' want her to rush things. She has had a lot of bad relationship and I just wanted to protect her."

"I know that but you can't. You have to let her live her own life and do what she is going to do."

"Yeah. I know. Evan thanks for putting up with me and all my craziness."

"I love you and your craziness. In fact, I want you forever." He said getting down on one knee and taking out the black velvet box. "Erin, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said quickly. "I will."

She kissed him and he placed the diamond ring on her finger. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her.

She got up and led him to her bedroom. As they made love, she was happy that she got what she wanted. She wanted him to ask her to marry him and now he had. She couldn't wait to spend her life with him. He was the one person she was meant to be with.

Please Review!


	33. Chapter 33

Erin and Evan started planning the wedding immediately. She and Kinley had worked things out to an extent but Erin just didn't like Mark and thought he was hiding something. She wanted to tell Kinley that she thought that but she didn't want their friendship to suffer. She hoped by telling Hailey that would work. She knew that Kinley would listen to Hailey. Erin decided to tell Hailey when they met to go shopping.

"Hailey, can I talk to you about something?" Erin said as they were looking in Babies R Us. Hailey had told her she had to get a present for a co worker who was having a baby.

"Sure, what's going on?" Hailey asked as they looked at some baby clothes.

"I think something is off with Mark but I can't tell Kinley." She replied.

"What do you mean off?" Hailey asked picking up a little pink dress. "Isn't this cute."

"Hailey, can you put the baby shopping on hold for a minute."

"Fine, so what's off?"

"He just seems too good to true. I think he has a secret that he doesn't want Kinley to know."

"What kind of secret?" Hailey asked as she looked at another dress.

"I don't know. I just think there is something. I think Kinley should ask him about his past." Erin said as they continued to look at the clothes.

"Why do you think there is something?"

"It's just a feeling I get. Hailey, I'm not trying to ruin her happiness. I just think she needs to be careful. Something is just off with him. I think he has a past that he wants to stay hidden."

"Erin, I don't get that feeling but I will mention it to her. On that note, why don't you tell her?"

"She won't listen to me. She will think I'm trying to ruin her relationship and that's not what I'm doing. I'm worried about her. She will listen to you."

"Did more happen with you and Kinley that I don't know about?"

"No, it's just she always thinks I'm trying to ruin her happiness."

"Alright. I will mention it to her but I can't promise anything." Hailey said as they headed to look at the diaper bags.

"Hailey, why did I have to come with you?"

"I just wanted to shop for baby stuff and I wanted you to come. I have no idea why you hate shopping for baby stuff."

"I just am not ready to be a mom yet and being near all this stuff just screams be a mom. I want Evan and me to wait until we are married at least six months but hopefully a year before we have kids."

"Being in a store screams have a baby? That makes no sense." Hailey laughed to her.

"You only say that because you can't wait to be a mom. You're just a natural caregiver and will be a natural mom."

"Thanks I think." Hailey laughed. "Well, I have the gift, so let's go."

They headed to the register and checked out. After leaving Babies R Us, they headed to a nearby restaurant for lunch.

"Hailey, do you feel okay?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. Just a headache. I've had a lot recently." Hailey replied taking some Tylenol. "I think it's just stress maybe."

"Maybe. So, how are things with you and John?" She asked as their lunch arrived.

"Things are good. Just minor disagreements that every couple has."

"Like what?"

"About house stuff. Nothing major or that needs to be talked about."

"Alright. So, Evan and I have decided to have the wedding at the Plaza."

"The Plaza. Nice and expensive."

"I know but my parents have been saving since I was little. So, it's all covered."

"Sounds great."

"Yep."

After lunch, both headed home. Erin hoped that Hailey could convince Kinley to ask Mark about his past. When she got home, she looked him up on the internet but found nothing out of the ordinary. She just wished she knew what the secret was.

Hailey arrived home and headed right to bed. She called her doctor on the way home and made an appointment for the next day. She wanted to know what the headaches were. She also called Kinley and asked her to come over later. She had promised Erin to talk to Kinley and she would.

Kinley was shocked when Hailey called and asked her to come. Mark was working that night and she knew John was working too.

"What's so important?" Kinley asked when she arrived at Hailey's.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Hailey said as they sat on the sofa.

"What?"

"How much do you know about Mark's past? His past relationships, about his family and career. Do you really know him?"

"I know enough. Why are you asking this?"

"I don't' want you to get hurt. So, I think you should ask him about his past just for piece of mind."

"Hailey, you're never questioned this before, why now?"

"It's just Erin thinks something is off and she just wanted you to ask him." Hailey knew that Kinley wouldn't until she gave a good reason and the only reason she knew was Erin's feeling.

"Why does she want to ruin my happiness?" Kinley asked.

"I don't think that's what she is doing. She is just trying to protect you."

"That's not what she is doing. She doesn't want me to be happy. I'm happy just like you guys are. I trust Mark and I know there is nothing in his past."

"Alright. If that is how you feel okay. If you trust him, that's enough for me."

"Thanks, Hai. I have to go. I hope you feel better." Kinley hugged her friend and headed out.

Once she had left, Hailey thought about everything. Kinley seemed so sure that she could trust Mark while Erin was so sure he was hiding something. Hailey felt like she was in the middle of them and she honestly had no idea which one was right.

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Sorry about the delay in updating but I've had some health issues as well as some personal ones. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

A few days later Erin was shopping with her sister for a present for their parents' anniversary. They walked past a jewelry store and it was there that Erin saw Mark inside with a pretty brunette. They looked pretty cozy.

"Emily lets go look in the jewelry store." Erin said pulling her sister in.

"Why Erin?" Emily asked.

"I want to look at something." Erin walked over the case where the rings were so she could hear what was being said.

"So, the ring is a radiant cut 2.5 carats. As you can see its clear with very little flaws. It is set on a gold band." The clerk behind the counter told him. "It's very nice."

"It is. Can I see it on her?" Mark asked the clerk while pointing to the brunette.

"Sure. Here you are Miss." The clerk handed her the ring and she put it on.

"Mark, it's perfect." The brunette replied.

Erin couldn't believe what she was seeing. Mark was buying an engagement ring for someone other than Kinley. She knew her feeling was right. He was cheating on Kinley. She knew she had to tell Kinley but she also knew that Kinley wouldn't believe her. She took a picture of them with her phone and hoped it would convince Kinley that she was right.

"Erin, what did you want to look at?" Emily asked her sister.

"Nothing. Never mind, let's go." Erin said walking to the door. She looked back and saw Mark paying for the ring.

After shopping with her sister, Erin headed over to Hailey's. She knew she had to tell someone. She knocked on the door and waited for Hailey to open. She hoped Hailey was home. After what seemed like forever, the door opened.

"Yes, Erin." John said opening the door.

"Is Hailey home? I really have to speak with her." Erin said shocked it was John who answered. She thought he was on shift before she remembered it was his day off.

"Hailey's not here. She went shopping with Kinley and Cheyanne for something. Can I help you with something?"

"No, I guess not. Can you tell Hailey I stopped by and I will call her later?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Erin turned and walked away. She got out her cell phone and called Hailey. If she could find out where they were, she could go there and tell Kinley and Hailey what she saw. She listened to the Alter Bridge song Hailey had as her ring back.

"Hello?" Hailey said picking up.

"Hailey, where are you guys shopping?" Erin asked not wanting to waste time.

"We are at Macy's." Hailey wondered why Erin wanted to know. She had told her she would be shopping with her sister.

"Great. Can you stay there? I have something to tell you and Kinley. It's important."

"Okay. How about we meet at the shoes?"

"Alright. I should be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay." Hailey hung up. She wondered what Erin wanted.

"Hailey, ready to go?" Kinley asked walking up.

"Actually Erin just called. She has something important to tell us. She will be here in about ten minutes."

"Alright." Kinley replied as the trio looked some shoes.

Each tried some on while waiting. It wasn't long until Erin showed up.

"Erin, what was so important?" Hailey asked when she walked up.

"I was shopping today with my sister and we walked past a jewelry store." Erin said starting.

"Alright. What does that have to do with us?" Kinley asked.

"I saw Mark in the jewelry store with a brunette. He was buying an engagement ring. He asked the jeweler to let her try the ring on. She said it was perfect and he bought it."

"Erin, I don't believe you. Mark wouldn't cheat on me." Kinley said. She couldn't and wouldn't believe Mark was cheating or thinking about marrying someone else.

"I know what I saw. He is going to ask the brunette to marry him and leave you. Kinley, I'm sorry. It's true."

"I don't believe you Erin. Why are you still trying to ruin this for me? You're engaged and happy. And I'm happy for you. Hailey is probably close to getting engaged and I'm happy for her. Cheyanne is happily married to my brother. Everyone is happy. Why do you not want me to be?"

"Kinley, I do want you happy. I just don't want you hurt. Can't you understand that?"

"No, what I understand is that you don't want me happy and I'm sorry you feel that. But I know Mark. He is not cheating on me. Now, I'm done with this conversation. I'm leaving." Kinley said walking off.

"I'll go with Kinley. See you both later." Cheyanne said following Kinley.

"Erin, are you sure about this?" Hailey asked once it was just the two of them.

"Yes. See I took a photo with my phone." Erin said showing Hailey the photo.

"Why didn't' you show Kinley this?"

"She didn't give me a chance."

"Alright. How about I talk to Kinley later and see if I can work this out." Hailey said before sitting down.

"Hai, are you okay?" Erin asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah. I just got dizzy for a minute. It's passed." Hailey said getting up. "I think I'm going to head home."

"I'll go with you and make sure you get home okay."

"Erin, you don't have to do that. I'm capable of getting home."

"Hailey please let me."

"Alright." Hailey finally agreed as they headed out of Macy's and caught a cab.

Once they got to Hailey's apartment building, she headed up and told Erin to email her the photo.

"Hey, you're home early." John said when she walked in.

"Yeah. I wasn't feeling well and Kinley left with Cheyanne."

"Why?"

"Erin showed up and told Kinley that Mark was cheating on her and planning to propose to someone else."

"Wow, that's shocking. Mark seems like he really likes Kinley." Hailey had asked him and the others to hang out with Mark and see if they picked up on anything but they hadn't. They all said Mark was a great guy.

"I know but she has a photo of Mark and some brunette in the jewelry store."

"Did Erin show Kinley the photo?" He asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"No. Kinley didn't' give her time. I honestly don't know what to think. Maybe it's innocence." Hailey replied taking some Tylenol. "I don't' know."

"Hailey, I think you need to have these headaches checked out." He had been worried because she had a headache almost everyday and usually had some dizziness too.

"I will. I have an appointment tomorrow." She replied laying her head on his shoulder.

"Okay. As long as you are." He kissed her on the head and turned on the movie he had been watching.

It wasn't long until she was asleep. John picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He hoped once she saw a doctor she would feel better. Once she was asleep, he headed out to the guest bedroom where he had hide the engagement ring he had bought her a few days ago. He knew he was going to propose but he didn't know when.

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

The next day Hailey headed to the doctors. She wanted to know what was causing the headaches. She and John arrived at the doctors and signed in. Hailey's regular doctor had given her the referral to the neurologist.

"Hailey Logonov." The nurse said.

"Yes." Hailey said as she and John followed her to the exam room.

"Alright. Let's get your vitals and draw some blood." The nurse said as she took her blood pressure, respiration, pulse and temperature. She then drew the blood for testing. "Alright. The doctor will be in soon."

"Hailey, relax, I'm sure it's fine." John said as they waited.

"I hope so." She replied just as the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Logonov, I'm Dr. Anna Moore." The doctor said when she came in. "So, your vitals are normal although your blood pressure is a little high. Tell me about the headaches."

"I have them everyday. They are usually on one side of my head."

"Alright. Let me look in the eyes." The doctor shined the light in her eyes and then made some notes. "How much over the counter medications do you take?"

"I usually take from four to eight an day."

"Okay. I think we will do a CT and MRI. I just wanted to see if there is something there." The doctor said just as the nurse came in with the results of the blood work. "Well, this makes things a little more interesting."

"What?" Hailey said with some fright in her voice.

"You're pregnant."

"What?" John said shocked.

"Yeah, Hailey you're pregnant. So, I want to do an ultrasound and then we will make arrangements for the other."

The doctor did the ultrasound and got some more information from Hailey.

"Okay, it looks like you are about six weeks. So, let's do the other tests and see if what's causing the headaches."

"Alright."

The nurse came and took her to get the CT and MRI. Hailey hoped it was nothing and only her pregnancy causing her headaches. After the tests, she was shown back to the exam room.

"I'm in shock. I never thought I was pregnant." Hailey said to John as they waited.

"I'm shocked too. I thought we were careful."

"We were. I took the pill everyday and I'm sure you used protection too."

"I know I did. So, this is shocking."

"You know it's yours right? You don't doubt that."

"What? Hailey, of course not. I know it's mine."

"Okay. It just sounded like you doubted it."

"Hailey, I would never doubt you. You aren't the cheating type and I trust you." He kissed her just as the doctor came in.

"Hailey, I have the results."

"And? What are they?" She asked holding John's hand.

"Well it seems you have a tumor."

"What?" Hailey said as she was getting ready to cry. "A tumor. No this isn't possible."

"I'm sorry it is. But the good news is we can operate. I can take it out."

"What about the baby?"

"We will monitor the baby the whole time. I see no problems. Hailey, this tumor has to come out. There are no other options."

"Alright." Hailey agreed. She couldn't believe this. She was pregnant and she had a brain tumor. What were the odds of it.

"Okay. We will admit you today and do the surgery tomorrow."

"Alright. Let's do this."

The doctor left to make the arrangements and John and Hailey made their own with their jobs and called their families. John was just as shocked as Hailey. They were having a baby which was wonderful news but the brain tumor was bad news. He could only hope and pray that everything went okay in surgery.

"Hailey, we will get through this." John said hugging her.

"I hope so. This is not how I thought I would be pregnant." She said crying a little.

"Don't worry baby, everything will be okay." He knew he couldn't promise that but he believed everything would be okay.

"Okay, Hailey, we have you all registered so let's get you upstairs." The doctor said coming back in.

"Alright." Hailey got up and she and John headed upstairs.

Once she was in the room, she called Kinley and asked her to go to the apartment and get her stuff.

"Okay, I called Randy and he is working it out with the Captain for me to take some time off." John said coming back in.

"Alright." She said quietly.

"Hailey, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." He said sitting on the side of the bed.

"I'm just worried. What if the tumor is not benign and it's more serious than they think?"

"I believe it's benign and you're going to be fine. Hailey the last year has been tough but we have gotten through it. I never though on that day I would meet the perfect girl for me. I don't believe we would have been brought together for it to be taken apart."

"When did you start channeling me?" She laughed.

"I guess you rubbed off on me." He laughed. He knew she was always the one that said everything happens for reason and she believed in destiny and fate.

"I guess so. Do you really think everything will be okay?"

"Yes." He kissed her.

"Alright enough of that." Erin said walking in with Evan. "Hailey needs rest."

"Erin, I'm not having surgery today." Hailey replied.

"I know." Erin couldn't believe this was happening to their group.

"Hailey, I brought your stuff." Kinley said walking in with Mark.

"Thank you, Kinley."

"So, tell us about what's going on."

"The doctor said it's a Meningioma. It's a tumor arising from the membranes that cover the brain. The doctor thinks she can get all of it."

"Is the surgery dangerous?" Evan asked.

"It is to an extent. But there is a risk to any surgery." John replied to him.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Kinley said.

"Okay, everyone needs to go. The patient needs rest." The nurse said coming.

"Hai, we will be here for you tomorrow." Erin said hugging her.

"Thanks."

The next morning, Hailey was taken into surgery. John waited in the waiting room with Erin, Evan, Kinley, Mark, Randy, Cheyanne, his parents and Hailey's parents. He knew the only thing he could do was hope and pray that everything was okay.

"I thought they said the surgery would take only two hours. It's been four." Claire Logonov said.

"Honey, I'm sure everything is fine." James Logonov said comforting his wife.

John stood by the window looking out toward the Hudson River. He had been saying a silent prayer that Hailey and the baby would be fine. He was the only one who knew about the baby. Hailey had told him she wanted to wait until after surgery to tell everyone just in case something happened.

"John, I'm sure everything is fine." Randy said walking over to him.

"I hope so." John replied.

"John, is there something more?"

"Hailey's pregnant which makes the surgery more dangerous." John whispered so no one would hear him. "No one knows yet so, don't tell anyone."

"I won't." He placed his hand on John's shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"Hailey Logonov's family?" The doctor said coming in.

"Yes, is she okay?" Claire asked.

"The surgery took longer than we planned because of where the tumor was. It was pressing on the memory part of the brain. But we got it all and I don't' see any complications. But we won't know more until she wakes up." Dr. Moore said. "The baby made it through also."

"Thank you." John said before anyone else could say anything. "Can I see her?"

"Once we get her back to her room. I will come and get you." She walked back to the recovery room.

"Hailey's pregnant?" Claire asked John.

"Yes. We just found out yesterday when they found the tumor." He replied to her.

"Well at least everything is okay."

Once everyone had seen Hailey was okay, they headed home. The doctor told them that she would be sleeping for most of day and night. John headed into the room once everyone was gone. He took a seat by Hailey's bedside.

"I'm so glad you and the baby made it." He whispered to her. "I love you Hailey more than anything."

Please Review!


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks to everyone who read, reveiwed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome

This isn't my best chapter but I hope you like it.

* * *

John was sitting by the bed when Hailey started to wake up.

"Hey, you're awake." He said getting up and kissing her. "Let me get the doctor."

He walked out and got the doctor. She came in and examined Hailey.

"Okay, Hailey, everything looks good." The doctor said as she examined her. "I got all of the tumor."

"I had a tumor?" Hailey asked.

"Yes. Hailey, do you know who you are?"

"Hailey."

"Do you know that because we told you or because you remember it?"

"I know I'm Hailey."

"Do you know who this is?" Anna asked pointing to John.

"John."

"And how do you know John?"

"He is my boyfriend. We live together."

"Do you know where you're from?"

"Bronxville."

"What about your parents? Do you know their names?"

"James and Claire."

"What is your job?"

"I don't know."

"What is the year?"

"I don't know."

"Did you go to college?"

"Yes. I went to NYU."

"Okay, I'm going to run some tests and see what's going on." The doctor said getting up and leaving.

"John, what is going on?" Hailey asked him.

"I don't' know. Let me talk to the doctor and I will be right back." John kissed her and walked out. He found the doctor at the nurse's station.

"Mr. Cena, can I help you?"

"Dr. Moore, do I tell Hailey anything or what?"

"You can tell her things she asked you but nothing more."

"Alright." John walked back to Hailey's room and walked in.

"Did you talk to the doctor?"

"I did.

"So, what's going on?"

"It seems you lost some of your memory."

"I did? I remember my parents name and where I grew up and college and I remember you."

"Yeah but you don't remember your job or friends."

"Can you tell me?"

"Okay. You work as a financial planner for Bank of America. You did work in the trade center but now you work in the downtown Manhattan office."

"Why don't I work in the trade center anymore?"

"Because on September 11, 2001, two planes crashed into the trade center and it destroyed them."

"It's 2001?"

"Actually it's July 2002."

"Oh. Planes crashed into the trade center?" She said just as the doctor came in to take her to have some tests.

While she was gone, he called her parents and friends to tell them she was awake and suffering some memory loss.

"John, what's going on?" Her dad said walking up.

"She is awake but she doesn't remember anything passed college."

"She doesn't remember anything?"

"She remembers you and where she grew up. She remembers college and me but nothing else."

"We will work this out." James said just as the doctor walked up.

"Okay, we ran some test and I think the memory loss is temporary. She will slowly get her memory back."

"Alright." John replied.

"She is in her room."

John and her parents went to the room. John hoped she remembered. He was shocked that she remembered him but not her friends. She had known her friends longer.

"So, John called and said Hailey is awake but she is suffering memory problems." Erin told Evan. "She doesn't remember anything after college."

"She doesn't know John?"

"No, she remembers him."

"Wow. That's weird."

"It is. I called Kinley and she is coming over. I want us to go see Hailey and I'm going to show her the photo. I waited because Hailey was having surgery."

"Alright." Evan replied just as the doorbell rang. It was Kinley.

"So, what's up Erin?" Kinley asked her.

"I want to show you something." Erin got out her phone and showed Kinley the photo. "That is who is cheating on you with."

"No, he isn't cheating. That's his sister." Kinley replied.

"Why is he letting her try on an engagement ring?"

"He wanted to make sure it was the right size and she and I are the same. He asked me to marry earlier today."

"Kinley, I'm sorry. I thought I was helping you."

"That's your problem Erin. You just assume things without asking. Now, I came by and saw the photo. I'm going to see my brother and sister-in-law and then to see Hailey." Kinley said before Erin could say she wanted them to go together.

Once Kinley had left, Erin wasn't sure what to do. She really thought Mark was cheating on Kinley. Now she had possibly ruined a friendship. She hoped once Hailey was better, she could help her with Kinley. But right now, Hailey had no idea who she or Kinley was.

John sat with Hailey as the doctor did the ultrasound to make sure everything was okay with the baby.

"I can't believe we're having a baby. It's exciting." Hailey said as they saw the ultrasound.

"Everything looks good. I see nothing wrong with the baby." The doctor said as she finished. "Hailey I think your memory loss is only temporary. The tumor was pressing on the memory part of the brain and there is probably some swelling. I think it will go away. So, we will keep you for observation and see what happens okay?"

"Alright." Hailey replied.

Once the doctor had left John sat down beside Hailey.

"So, is it weird that I don't remember?" She asked him.

"It's a little weird but understandable."

"Yeah. I'm tired." Hailey said as she got comfortable. "Can you lay beside me?"

"Yes." He got comfortable beside her and kissed her gently.

She was soon asleep. He hoped she would get her memory back. He was glad that she remembered him and how much he loved her and how much she loved him. Now, she needed to remember her friends and everything from the past few years.

Please Review!


	37. Chapter 37

This chapter isn't my best work. But I hope you like it.

* * *

A few weeks went by and Hailey slowly started to get her memory back but it didn't happen as fast as everyone had hoped. John wanted to propose to her as soon as she was out of the hospital but he realized that maybe he should wait until she had her memory back. They were spending the day with Randy and Cheyanne.

"So, Hailey, are you excited about the baby?" Cheyanne asked as they sat on the patio.

"I am. I can't wait to be a mom." Hailey replied. She was now ten weeks pregnant.

"You will make a great mom. Hailey, I'm sorry about your memory."

"Thanks. I wish I remembered more. I'm starting too."

"It will come to you."

"I hope so." Hailey smiled as Kinley and Mark came out.

"Kinley, you're here." Cheyanne said hugging her. "Mark, how are you?"

"I'm good." He replied. "In fact, Kinley and I have something to tell you guys."

"We're engaged." Kinley said showing the ring.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." Hailey said to her. She had remembered that she and Kinley were friends a few days before.

"Thanks Hailey." Kinley said hugging her friend.

"Thanks on what?" Randy asked as he and John came out.

"Congratulate me. I'm engaged." Kinley said to her brother.

"Congratulations." Randy said hugging her. "Mark, take care of my sister."

"I will." Mark replied.

"Kinley, that's great." John said hugging her also.

They continued to talk about the wedding and have lunch. Erin didn't come and Kinley knew it was because they were still at odds. Kinley just wanted Erin to not ruin things for her. But Erin was convinced that Mark wasn't any good for her.

"Erin, you have to get over this. Mark isn't a bad guy." Evan told his bride-to-be as they were looking over wedding invitations.

"I just still feel he is." Erin replied. "But Kinley is convinced he is a good guy. Something just doesn't sit well with me."

"Erin, you have done the research on him. He is a good cop. He wasn't cheating on her. I honestly don't' think anything is there."

"Then why do I have this feeling?"

"I don't know. Maybe the feeling is for someone else."

"Who? You know John well. So, it's not him and Hailey. Same with Randy and Cheyanne."

"Do you think maybe this feeling is about the wedding? Maybe you're not sure you want to marry me."

"What? Evan, I can't wait to marry you. It's nothing like that." She was shocked to hear him say that. "You want to marry me right?"

"Of course I do. I would marry you right now but you want a traditional wedding."

"I do want that."

"Alright. Then let's plan this wedding and forget about Mark and Kinley. All that will work itself out."

"Okay. I will focus on the wedding." She kissed him and began to look at the invitations.

"I can't believe both Kinley and Erin are engaged. It's wonderful for both of them." Hailey said when she and John returned home.

"It is. Now, we need to find Ted a girl." John said sitting down on the sofa.

"What about Anna?"

"Your doctor?"

"Yeah. She is single and pretty. We should set it up."

"Alright, we will set it up." John laughed. "Hailey, I have something to ask you. I was going to ask you before the surgery then I was going to ask you after but I decided to wait. Now I realize that I shouldn't wait."

He got the ring and got down on one knee. "Hailey Logonov, you would make me the happiest person in the world, if you would marry me.?"

"Yes." Hailey said quicker than he thought she would. "I will marry you." He kissed her and put the 1.5 ct. princess cut platinum ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful." She said kissing him again.

"So, when do you want to get married?"

"Soon before the baby."

"Okay, we will plan it before baby. Do you want to plan around Erin and Kinley?"

"Oh, I guess we should. Because it would suck for us all to be married on the same day."

"I agree. We will talk to both tomorrow." He said getting up. "Now, let's go celebrate our engagement."

He took her hand and led her into the bedroom. He was glad that she said yes. Now, they just had to plan the wedding without it getting messy with Kinley and Erin also getting married.

"So, are you going to make up with Erin?" Mark asked Kinley as they sat in her apartment.

"I don't know. I love Erin like a sister but she has not been supportive of our relationship. How can I be friends with someone who doesn't like my fiancé?"

"Maybe we need to have dinner with her and Evan and get to know each other. She can get to know me."

"I guess we could try it." Kinley picked up the phone and called Erin. They made plans to have dinner the next day.

Kinley hoped this would help Erin realize that Mark wasn't a bad guy. He was a good guy who loved Kinley very much. She didn't' want to fight with Erin. She wanted them to be like they use to be. Close as sisters.

Please Review!


	38. Chapter 38

Kinley called Hailey and Cheyanne to invite them to dinner also. She wanted Erin to see that everyone knew Mark was a good guy. They made plans to meet at a restaurant in Manhattan.

"I hope this works and Erin sees that Mark is fine." Kinley said to Cheyanne. They had arrived at the same time as Kinley and Mark.

"I'm sure it will." Cheyanne replied just as Hailey and John walked up.

"Sorry, we're late." Hailey said to them.

"That's okay. Erin and Evan aren't here yet either."

"So, I have some news." Hailey said to them.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense. What is your news?" Kinley asked.

"John and I are getting married." Hailey said showing the ring.

"Congratulations, Hailey, John. That's great." Kinley said hugging them.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Cheyanne added.

Soon everyone said their congratulations to them and Erin and Evan got there.

"Okay, everyone. I wanted to have this dinner because we all have been through so much in the past year. I wanted us all to get together." Kinley said standing up. "We have a lot to be thankful for. John, Randy, Evan and Mark all made it on September 11 as did Hailey because of John. I just wanted to say I'm thankful for everyone here. We made it this year and we are all here and healthy. I love you guys."

Everyone toasted as their dinner arrived. Everyone spent the time talking and laughing. Kinley watched as Erin talked more to Mark and that made her happy. She hoped the talk was having the right effect and Erin was liking Mark more.

Once dinner was over, Kinley suggested they go to a club near by to finish off the evening. Hailey and John declined as did Randy and Cheyanne. Erin and Evan agreed to go along.

"This club is awesome." Erin said as they were in sitting at the table. "Come on, Evan. Dance with me." She pulled him to the dance floor.

Kinley laughed as they danced. Erin was so close to being drunk. She had to smile as she remembered when they use to go out with Hailey. Now it seemed that they were all going in different directions and Kinley wondered if once they were married, if they would move further away from each other.

"Kinley, do you want to dance?" Mark asked her.

"Yeah, let's dance." She took his hand and they headed near Erin and Evan. Kinley was happy that it seemed she and Erin had patched up their friendship.

"So, that was fun tonight." Hailey said as she and John arrived home.

"Yeah it was."

"I hope you aren't mad that I didn't want to go to the club."

"Baby, I'm not mad. I wasn't really into going either."

"Good. I would hate if I spoiled something for you."

"You could never do that." He said hugging her. "So, now that we're home what do you want to do?"

"Take a relaxing bubble bath." She smiled and took his hand and headed into the bathroom.

Randy and Cheyanne arrived home after picking up Olivia at his parents.

"Do you think Erin and Kinley made up?" Cheyanne asked as they got ready for bed.

"I think they did. I hope so." Randy replied. "I'm so tired and I have my twenty four shift tomorrow."

"You go in at 6pm right?"

"Yep. I hope it's an easy night. But you never know in Manhattan."

"That is true." She kissed him and got into bed. "I have to get up early and take Olivia to mommy and me."

"I never understood the need for the mommy and me class?"

"It helps you bond with your baby and helps them bond with other kids." She said a little angry.

"Okay. Sorry. I didn't mean insult mommy and me." He said quickly.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little crabby tonight. My dad called and was all about yelling about my sister. Like I care. It's her life."

"I agree." He said kissing her goodnight. "Let's forget about them."

"Right." She kissed him back and both were soon asleep.

The next morning, the girls were meeting for breakfast. Everyone was going to discuss wedding plans and look at dresses.

"Looks like someone partied too much last night." Hailey said when she walked up and saw Erin with sunglasses on.

"Hailey, don't yell." Erin said softly. "We drank so much last night."

"I can see that." Hailey laughed just as Kinley walked up wearing sunglasses too. "You drink too much too?"

"Yes." Kinley replied as the waiter walked up.

"Coffee for everyone. Decaf for me please." Hailey told him.

"Okay, just the three of you?"

"Yes." Hailey said to him. "So, did you guys make up?"

"We did. I realize I was wrong about Mark. He is a great guy." Erin said as their coffee arrived.

"And I realized that she wasn't trying to ruin my happiness. She was only trying to protect me."

"Excellent. Now, we need to get these wedding set. I want to be married before the baby. So, I wanted to know when you guys had set the date."

"Evan and I are getting married in December."

"Mark and I are getting married in January."

"Okay and I'm due in February."

"Oh, why don't you and John get married on Thanksgiving?" Erin said as they order breakfast.

"That's a good idea." Kinley added.

"I was thinking maybe October. John and I were thinking about just going to city hall."

"Hailey, this is your wedding. It should be big." Erin replied.

"Erin, that's your dream wedding. Mine is small."

"Hailey, you guys could get married in a small ceremony on Long Island." Kinley added.

"I don't know. We figured city hall was the best place. We just want something simple."

"So, have a simple ceremony at the club or something." Kinley said as their breakfast arrived.

"I don't know. I will have to talk to John about it."

"Oh, Hai, guys don't care about that." Erin laughed.

"I want him to be happy too. It's not just about me."

"See this why we love you Hailey. You are considerate and overly sweet. I hope John appreciates you." Kinley added with a laugh.

"Of course he does." Hailey replied.

"Alright. Since we don't know where Hailey is getting married. We can't get the dress yet. But since we know we are having big traditional wedding. We so can pick ours." Kinley said as they paid for their breakfast and headed out.

They shopped the afternoon and Kinley and Erin each found their dream dress. Surprisingly, Hailey found one too that was perfect for the wedding she had in mind.

Please Review!


	39. Chapter 39

Okay, this one will be wrapping up soon. Probably two or three more chapters and then it's done.

I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

* * *

After shopping with the girls, Hailey headed to see John at work. She wanted to talk to him about the wedding and she didn't want to wait. She arrived at the firehouse and headed in.

"Hailey, is everything okay?" John asked when he saw her.

"Yeah, everything is great. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute if you have the time. If you don't, it can wait."

"No, I have time." He said taking her hand and leading her upstairs to the captain's office. "So, what's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the wedding. I've been thinking and I think we should just go to city hall on Friday and get married."

"What?"

"I don't want a big wedding. I want simple."

"I happen to agree with you on that. So, city hall you and me?"

"City hall. You and me. Friday."

"Okay." He kissed her. "In two days we will be married. I love you, Hailey."

"I love you too. Now, I will let you get back to work." She kissed him and headed out. She said bye to the guys and made her way home.

"So, John what did Hailey want?" Randy asked him.

"She just wanted to talk." John wasn't sure she wanted anyone to know about them eloping.

"Come on Cena. What did she really want?" Ted asked.

"If I tell you guys, you have to swear to keep to yourself and not tell wives, girlfriends, or anyone."

"John, we already know you knocked her up. So what else could there be." Randy kidded him.

"Do you have to say I knocked her up? Can't you find a nice way to say that."

"John, we're just kidding." Ted said with a laugh. "Now, tell us."

"Hailey and I are getting married this Friday at city hall."

"You're eloping?"

"Yes. We decided that we want to do it this way. No big wedding. Just me and her."

"Well, congratulations." Ted said. "Don't worry, we wont' tell anyone."

"Ted's right. We won't tell anyone." Randy added.

They left the conversation at that and went back to doing their regular duties. John hoped they wouldn't tell anyone but he just wanted to share it with someone and the guys were his best friends.

Kinley and Erin arrived at Hailey's apartment after shopping some more. They wanted to talk wedding plans and to see if Hailey and John had decided anything. They knocked on the door and waited for Hailey to open it.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Hailey asked when she opened the door.

"We wanted to talk more wedding. We shopped some more and wanted to show you want we found for the wedding." Kinley said excitedly.

"Okay, come in." Hailey said with a laugh.

"Okay, we were thinking since you said you wanted a simple wedding that it would awesome to have a simple wedding on the beach." Erin said as they sat on the sofa and Hailey sat in the chair.

"Guys, John and I talked about the wedding. We're going to city hall. Just us."

"Hailey, that's not a wedding. You should have the wedding of your dreams." Kinley said to her.

"City hall is that. I don't want a big wedding. I want it to be just me and John. Simple."

"Are you sure about that?" Erin asked.

"Yes. Just me and John. We can have a party after."

"Alright. We just want you to be happy." Kinley added.

"I'm happy. This type of wedding is what I want."

"Alright. Now, let's talk about what I had us made." Erin said getting one of the bags.

"What did you get?" Hailey asked.

"These." Erin said pulling out three pink T-shirts. "This one is for Kinley and this one is for Hailey."

She handed them the shirt and it was then that they read what they said.

"Soon-to-be Mrs. Jindrak." Kinley read. "Thanks Erin." She laughed.

"Okay, Hailey read yours."

"Soon-to-be Mrs. Cena. Thanks Erin."

"You guys are welcome. I have one too. See." She held up her shirt that said soon-to-be Mrs. Bourne.

"Okay, now we all have almost matching shirts." Kinley laughed.

"Yep and we are going to wear them the next time we go shopping."

The girls laughed as they went through what else was bought. Hailey was tempted to tell them she and John were eloping but she didn't' want them to make a big deal about it.

Kinley and Erin stayed for a few more hours. Evan, like John, was working a twenty-four hour shift. Mark was on the night shift. After Kinley and Erin left , Hailey looked at the dress she had bought earlier. It was very simple. It was a white dress with lace trim on the bottom of the skirt and lace trim around the square neckline and spaghetti straps. It was the perfect dress to get married at city hall.

She couldn't for Friday when she and John would exchange vows at city hall. After the wedding, they could tell everyone and then have a party. A small party to celebrate the wedding. It was the way Hailey had always dreamed about. She had always wanted a simple ceremony only with her and her husband to be and then have a party later to celebrate it.

She knew her parents wouldn't' be real happy about but it was what she wanted and she was glad that John wanted it too.

Please Review!


	40. Chapter 40

Friday came and John and Hailey headed to City Hall to get married. John was glad that the guys didn't say anything. They handed the marriage license to the judge who married them. The ceremony was simple with them only exchanging vows and rings.

After they left the courthouse, they headed to the Plaza. Erin and Kinley had planned an engagement party for all the couples. Hailey knew it was the perfect place to announce that they got married. Everyone was going to be there. Her parents and John's as well as Erin, Evan, Mark, Kinley, Randy and Cheyanne.

"Are you ready to do this?" John asked as they got to the door where the party was.

"I'm ready." She smiled.

They headed in the room and saw everyone there. They barely made it in the door when Erin walked over to them.

"Where were you guys?" She asked them before noticing Hailey's finger and the plain wedding band. "Oh my god, did you guys get married?"

"We did. We just got married at City Hall." Hailey replied.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to that?"

"I'm sorry but we wanted the wedding to be just us."

"Well, I guess we should announce that you got married." Erin said walking to the stage. She had John and Hailey follow her.

"Everyone, can I have you attention?" She said into the microphone. "I have an announcement. Hailey and John just got married at City Hall earlier today."

Everyone was shocked by the announcement but soon congratulated them.

"Hailey, why didn't you tell us? We could have been there." Claire Logonov said to her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom but John and I wanted it to be private." Hailey knew her parents would be upset but she hoped they would understand.

"I'm upset Hailey because you are my only daughter and I didn't get to have the wedding. But I understand that you wanted it to be private. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there." Her mom hugged her daughter and John.

"Well, congratulations baby. I'm happy for you." James said hugging them both.

After her parents, John's were next to offer congratulations.

"Son, we are happy about the marriage." John Cena Sr. told his son. He hugged John and Hailey.

"Congratulations to you both. Hailey welcome to the family." Carol Cena said hugging them too.

"Thanks mom and dad." John said as they did.

"Well, I think you guys should make your rounds and enjoy the party." Carol said as she and her husband walked back to their table.

The rest of party was more a celebration for John and Hailey. Everyone was happy for the couple. Even though it was suppose to be an engagement party for them all, they were happy for John and Hailey.

"I can't believe Hailey and John just eloped like that." Erin said to Evan when they arrived home.

"I knew it was coming." Evan admitted.

"You knew they were eloping today and you didn't tell me." Erin looked at him with a mad face.

"I'm sorry. John made us promise. He and Hailey just wanted it to be them. Both didn't' want a lot of people at their wedding."

"I can understand that but I wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. But he made me promise."

"I forgive you." She said before kissing him.

Once they were in bed, Erin thought about John and Hailey. She wondered if she was making a mistake by wanting the big wedding. Did Evan want a small wedding or elope like John.

"Evan, you're okay about the wedding right? I mean, you want a big wedding?"

"Erin, I want a big wedding. One where everyone can see how happy we are. I'm not John. Not wanting the spotlight on me no matter what. I want us to celebrate our marriage with a traditional wedding."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." She kissed him and they were soon asleep.

Kinley and Mark arrived at her apartment a while later.

"Can you believe John and Hailey?" Kinley said with a laugh. "I knew they were going to elope but I didn't think it would be so soon."

"Yeah. Kinley, you are happy with our wedding plans right?"

"Yes, very happy." She kissed him and they were soon asleep.

Randy and Cheyanne arrived home and let the baby sitter go.

"I miss my Olivia." Cheyanne said picking up her daughter who was awake. "So, did you know John and Hailey were eloping?"

"Yes. John told us the other day. He made us promise to not tell anyone."

"I figured. I'm glad they did. Now, they can focus on the baby."

"I think that is why they eloped. John just wanted to be married to Hailey. He didn't care about the wedding part and obviously Hailey felt the same way."

"I just glad that John found the person for him. He deserves someone like Hailey."

"I happen to agree." He kissed her and then Olivia and headed into the bedroom.

John and Hailey arrived back at their apartment. Both tired from the whole party and explaining why they eloped.

"I have a surprise for you." John said when they arrived at the door.

"Really? And what might that be?"

"Well." He picked her up and unlocked the door. He carried her in.

"Wow, you did this." Hailey asked seeing the apartment was decorated with candles and rose petals everywhere.

"Yes. This is our wedding night and it should be special." He said before kissing her and putting her down. "Now, can I have this dance?"

"You can." She kissed him and then took his hand as the CD player played "The way you look tonight."

They danced slowly to the music before heading into the bedroom. Both were happy that they just eloped instead of having the wedding with everyone around. They just wanted it to be the two of them and it couldn't have been more perfect than it was.

Please Review!


	41. Chapter 41

_This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you like. Thanks to everyone for your reviews and taking the time to read it._

_Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Cena's Baby Doll, hardyrhodescenafan1, xMyHeartShine, Kinley Orton, alana2awesome, , Addicted to Cenaton, dannycena42, cenarko1986, and dbl2010 for the reviews. You guys are awesome as you got me another story over one hundred reveiws. I hope you continue to read my stories._

_

* * *

_

_Epilogue One Year Later September 11, 2003_

Everyone arrived at the remembrance ceremony. Randy and Cheyanne arrived with Olivia was almost two. Mark and Kinley arrived with them. They had found out they were expecting and welcome their daughter Ayna Faith Jindrak in June. They had gotten married in January as planned. Erin and Evan arrived a little while after. They had gotten married in December and were expecting a girl in January. John and Hailey arrived with them. They welcome their daughter, Jaden Ashlyn Cena in February. Hailey and Kinley had set Ted up with Hailey's doctor and the couple was still going strong.

The remembrance ceremony lasted until after twelve o'clock as the names of everyone who died in the trade center was read. After the names were read and the ceremony was over, everyone headed to Randy and Cheyanne's.

"I can never get use to this remembrance ceremony." Erin said as the girls sat in the kitchen while the guys were outside.

"I know. It's still hard to deal with that day." Hailey replied. Out of the girls she was the only one that was in the tower that day. "I know it's been two years but it's still hard."

"I know Hailey." Kinley said. "We know it's harder for you and the guys because you were there."

"Yeah, but life goes on. You live each day like it could be your last because it could." Hailey said picking up her daughter. "But as sad and horrible as the day was. Good stuff did come out of it."

"Yeah. It did." Erin replied looking at Jaden and then looked out at the guys outside.

"The remembrance ceremony is so tough." Evan said as they were sitting around the pool.

"That day changed everything and even now, it still affects people." John replied.

"That it does." Randy added.

"But every time I think about how much we lost that day. I think about the good that came out it." John said looking toward the house. "My wife and my daughter. Because of that day, I met Hailey and we had Jaden."

"Yeah, it's good to think of the good." Ted replied.

"Guys, we made it through that day and we have made to this day. We lived through losing so many and the guilt that we survived and they didn't." Randy said looking at them. "We went to every funeral and we grieved. Now, its two years later and we have so much to be thankful for."

"That we do." Evan said agreeing.

"Now, let's go in and spend time with our families." John said getting up.

They headed in and kissed their wives and children and sat down for the dinner. It had become a tradition. They did it last year and now this year. It was something that they knew would help each year.

"Okay, everyone. We are here to celebrate life. We made it through another year and every one of us survived it." Cheyanne said as they all sat at the table.

"We lived through one of the darkest days in history and came out stronger. This we have here is what makes us strong. The friends and family we have to help us deal with things we can't explain." Hailey said. The girls had decided to each say something they were thankful for even though it wasn't Thanksgiving.

"We stood by each other and helped. We were there for everyone who lost some body. We became stronger because of that day." Kinley said.

"We now move on and see what God has given us." Erin said. "He took that day and brought good stuff from it. New friends, new family, and new beginnings. To everyone here, may we have many more years together and may our growing family always be safe."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted with her. They knew the words each one said were true. They were moving on and looking forward to whatever life gave them. That one moment in time changed their lives forever both good and bad.

Please Review. And give me your overall thoughts on this story.


End file.
